Falling in Love
by IHATEtHEWolFs
Summary: Edward and Bella are married and deside to start a family together.Bad at summary's. All human.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction!

I lay on the sofa, my head pounding as I had a headache. I sighed unhappily, I knew Edward wouldn't be home for another few hours, since he was out with Paul. That husband of mine and his friend were dare devils when you put them together. I looked at the time noticing that it was seven. I got up and went to the kitchen, grabbing a packet of crackers and Nutella, I never really liked chocolate, but I had a craving for it.

I walked down the hallway and to our bedroom. I lay on the bed turning the TV on, I watched an episode of two and a half men, I had never heard of the show but it was funny. I ate every last bit of the packet of crackers. I was satisfied but not full. It was weird, I usually never ate more that an still be hungry.

I sighed and got out of bed, I went into the walk in closet and grabbed a pair of Edward's blue plaid pyjama bottoms and one of his t-shirts. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, I changed and combed my hair putting it into a low ponytail. I walked back into our bedroom and say on our bed, I looked at the alarm clock which said 8:53pm.

I groaned knowing my Edward wouldn't be back until around 1am. I closed my eyes, thinking of what are road trip to Forks tomorrow would be like. I was glad that it was Christmas, so Edward and I could spend three weeks with our families.

My phone vibrated and I looked at the caller ID Edward I smiled opening it- _Bella, just leaving the baseball game on my way to the bar with Paul and Gerard, will be home at around 12:30 XxxE _

I sighed - _Edward, see you when you get back, don't get drunk. XxxB_

I put my phone on the nightstand and turned out the lights, I curled up into the sea of covers and closed my eyes, I could feel myself being pulled into the darkness.

When I awoke I was alert, it was dark and I noticed that Edward was beside me, I smiled and turned, kissing his cheek, I saw him smile in his sleep, so I kissed his lips, he kissed me back and I knew he was awake, I straddled him and he wrapped his hands around me waist.

I pulled away, "How was the game?" I asked, kissing his neck.

"It was good, I missed you though." I moaned as he kissed my neck.

I began taking my pants off leaving me in my underwear, I took off the t-shirt too and he held my breast gently, I moaned. He took his shirt off along with his pants, leaving him only in his boxers.

That night, he satisfied my every need…


	2. Chapter 2: Finding out

I woke up in the arms of my gorgeous husband, Edward Cullen. Even after 9 months of marriage, his angel's face still knocks the breath out of me. I was usually ecstatic to wake up in the morning and see him there.

Not this morning.

I gently took his arms off of me and ran to the bathroom as fast as I could. I crouched over the toilet and got violently sick, trying to keep the noise down, since I didn't want Edward to wake up. Actually I had been keeping things from him in the past few days. I hadn't told him I had been sick like this yesterday. I hadn't told him I was two weeks late, but I wasn't sure if it was stress, since I had been under a lot and last month I was spotting, so I could be.

I went back into our room and looked over at him, he was peacefully sleeping. I let him sleep in bed while I had a shower. I got out and went into the closet, I put on a pair of jeans and a bra with a light blue t-shirt and my black uggs. I walked into the bedroom and saw Edward on his side, his eyes still closed. I walked to the edge of the bed and sat down, my jeans feeling unusually tight.

I rubbed Edward's face and he blinked, his eyes opening and once he saw me, he smiled. "I love you Bella Cullen." He whispered.

"I love you too, but you need to get up, its 10am and we have to hit the road by 11:30am." I told him, he groaned.

"Okay I will have a shower, get ready and make breakfast if you pack?" He laughed lightly.

"Deal." I told him.

I kissed the top of his head before I went into the closet. I pulled out our suite cases and started packing, I put pairs of jeans, t-shirts, shirts, jumpers, formal wear and socks in for Edward, plus a few pairs of shoes. I also packed pyjama pants and shirts for both of us. For me I put in three pairs of jeans, yoga pants, sweatpants, t-shirt, shoes and pairs of formal clothes. I sighed and zipped up both suite cases. I pulled them out to the living room and then went into the kitchen, Edward was dressed in a black hoodie with jeans on. I hugged him from behind and he put his hand on mine. He turned and kissed the top of my head, I kissed his chest before going to the refrigerator and taking out some orange juice. I put it on the table and he came over with chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, blue berry muffins and scrambled eggs on toast.

I smiled and dug in, taking toast, bacon, two pancakes and a muffin. He laughed at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I love you and your appetite, is all." I shrugged and he chuckled.

"So who won the game last night?" I asked.

"The Yankee's, what did you do? Watch a movie?" He took a sip of his orange juice.

"No, I watched TV for awhile and then I went to bed and had sex with you." I told him, buttering a slice of toast.

"Yeah, that was good last night." He smirked and I blushed.

"Define good?" I muttered.

"What was that, dear?" He asked, I smiled shaking it off.

He took the newspaper off of the table and read the first page, I sighed, I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach I put down the pancake I was eating and got up from the table.

Edward looked at me putting the paper down, "Bathroom." I simply said, quickly walking down the hallway and into the bathroom.

I closed the door and sat on the ground opening the lid of the toilet seat, I crouched over and got violently sick, I tried to keep the noise down so Edward wouldn't hear. I closed the lid and flushed the toilet, I got up and took a spare toothbrush out of the cabinet and toothpaste, I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I felt pretty normal. Going back into the kitchen, I found no Edward. He must be putting the luggage in the car. I ate my muffin and drank my orange juice before cleaning up. I sat on the couch and lay down. I heard the door open and looked up to see Edward.

I smiled, "Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, come on." He whispered. I kissed him on the lips and he patted my butt.

"Keep moving Mrs. Cullen or we will never get out of here." I giggled.

I wrapped my arm around his waist and leaned into him, he opened the car door for me and I hopped in, he got in beside me and started the engine. I placed my hand on his thigh and he smiled.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too."

"So how was Paul and Gerard?" I looked up at him, his eyes tired but aware.

"They were good, Paul is going to propose to Rachel next week, he invited us to go out to dinner with them and then when we decide to go to get ice-cream he is going to bring her down to the beach and pop the question." He chuckled.

"That is so great." I gasped, "I remember when you proposed, that was so romantic." I thought back to the time when he brought me to that beautiful meadow and we had a fabulous dinner. It was perfect.

"I was so nervous it was unbelievable. I couldn't calm myself down." He sighed happily.

"Well you looked confident to me, you didn't even stutter." I told him proudly.

"Yeah, but Gerard is a lost cause, he broke up with his girlfriend of four years, quit his job and is becoming a fire fighter." He sighed in annoyance.

"What did he say to you last night?" I asked, knowing Edward, he was upset.

"Nothing you need to worry about Bella." He said, rubbing the back of my hand.

"Edward, I want to know, please tell me."

He sighed unhappily, "Can I tell you later, its easier. Please honey?"

"Okay." I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

We were in Port Angels know, Edward stopped at the gas station, since I had to go to the bathroom.

I came back out and Edward had a donut in his hand, he passed it to me and I began eating it.

"So are you going to stay with you dad and Heidi or my family?" He asked, looking down at me.

"I don't know, all I know is that I want to stay with you." I thought about it. I guess I could always visit my dad and Heidi, plus they would becoming over to the Cullen's to celebrate Christmas all week. "I'll stay with you at your parents house." I told him, giving him another bite of his donut, I finished it off and put the rubbish in the trash can.

I kissed him quickly before getting back into the car. We headed for The Cullen house hold.

"Um . . . Edward, I was wondering, if people get weird cravings and get sick what does that mean?"

He shrugged, "It can mean a lot of things like, stomach bug, pregnancy, in some cases it could be stress or anxiety. The cravings though, I don't really know, they could have there period. Why?"

"I was just wondering since I had weird cravings last night and I threw up this morning, but I feel fine."

He grabbed my hand in his and caressed it, "Babe, you should have told me, you might be sick." He kissed my palm.

"I'm fine babe, I promise, don't worry." I caressed his thigh.

"You sure?"

"Positive." I told him.

We drove down the driveway and saw Emmett and Jasper paying catch with a football.

They smiled when they saw us and I smiled too, I was happy to see my brothers in law.

Edward and I got out of the car and were surrounded by hugs and Hello's.

"So have the Masen's arrived get?" Edward asked them.

"No not until another three days but I would claim your room right away because uncle James will be here shortly and he will take any bed he can get his hands on."

"Okay, Bella go to my room and lay on the bed and make sure no one kicks you out, and me, Jasper and Emmett will bring our luggage up." He kissed my forehead and I nodded.

I walked into the house and was met by Esme and Alice. I hugged Esme tightly and Alice threw herself at me.

"Thank gosh you're here, I cant stand these boys anymore." She sighed happily.

"Well why don't you help me keep uncle James away from Edward and mine's bedroom?"

"Sorry but I promised to get him a room and I did." She smiled sweetly.

I nodded my head and ran up the stairs. I lay on Edward's bed and soon the boys came in. Emmett set the luggage down and sat on Edward's desk chair while Edward sat on the bed with me and Jasper on a beanbag that I never saw before.

"You two have been playing my Xbox." Edward pointed at them.

"No, why would we play your Xbox?" Emmett crossed his arms.

"Cause you broke the one in the game room and my bin is full of coke cans, you too are so annoying." He laughed lightly, letting them know it was okay.

"So what have you two been up to?" Jasper asked.

"Married life." Edward chuckled, "No I love being married to this woman but I went to the Yankee VS Red Sox game last night with Paul and Gerard, it was fun and then I went to the bar afterward." Edward said.

"Yeah I saw that, Red Sox got beaten badly." Jazz said excitedly.

"Yeah it was a good game though." Edward said, laying his head against a pillow and kicking his shoes off.

"Anyone up for a game of Zombies in the new Call Of Duty game?" Emmett asked.

"Sure." Edward and Jasper both said at the same time.

Emmett got up and gave a controller to them and I lay my head on Edward's shoulder, occasionally kissing it.

"Oh, Edward I forgot to tell you, I have my yearly check-up at the gynaecologist today at five. What time is it?" I got up putting my uggs back on.

"Babe, chill…its only 4:30, its fine."

"Okay, I have to get going, can I have the car keys?" I asked him.

"Sure." He took the keys out of his pocket and gave them to me.

"Thanks…I love…you." I said between kisses.

"I love you too, see you later." He patted my butt and I smirked. "Someone's eager." I whispered into his ear.

He chuckled.

I walked downstairs and ran out the door in a rush I drove to the hospital and was there within 20 minutes.

I walked into the women's centre and registered my name. I was waiting around half an hour until I was called.

"Bella, how are you?" Dr. Baylor asked.

"I'm good, feeling a little sick." I told her. "How are you?"

"I am good. So what is making you feel ill?"

I sighed, "I have been getting sick these past couple of days and having weird cravings." I told her, she nodded.

"What time of the day would you get sick?" She asked.

"Usually when I wake up or half eight in the morning." I murmured.

"Okay, I am going to ask you a few questions about your cycle. Have you had you period this month?"

"Yes." I blushed.

"Were you late or on time?"

"A week late but I was under some stress." I answered.

"How long did it last?"

"Five days." I looked down at my hands, fiddling with my nail.

"Did you have a heavy flow or light?" She looked at me with a smile.

"Um…I was spotting, not that much blood though."

"Have you had your period this month?"

"No."

"Are you late or just not due?"

"Late, by two weeks."

"Okay, your tests are showing signs of pregnancy, so I need a urine sample, but before you do I want to talk to you about pregnancy. Have you and your husband talked about having children?"

I nodded, "Yes, but I don't think this soon, I'm only twenty-three."

She nodded and I sighed, "Do you think he will be happy about it?"

I smiled, "He'll be ecstatic, its just I'm trying not to get my hopes up, in case I am not pregnant, I really don't want to find out this way, being here, I want to take a test like they do in movies and surprise him." Dr. Baylor smiled.

"Well why don't I check and not tell you but I will give you a pregnancy test to take home?" I nodded.

"That would be great."

She turned and took a test out of the cabinet, giving it to me. I slipped it into my bag and she gestured me to lay down. I did and she pulled my t-shirt up, she squirted cold gel onto my lower abdomen and moved a rod around, she looked up at a screen and highlighter a few things, I looked away not wanting to know. She wrote a few things down on my chart and cleaned me off.

"Well it has been a pleasure Bella, I will see you soon I hope. When will you be going back to Seattle?"

"On the 7th of January."

"Well enjoy your stay here." I nodded

"Thank you." I walked out of the room and ran down to the car.

I drove back home and saw that there were more cars out front. I sighed and got out, I opened the front door and walked in, I could here people in the kitchen. I walked in and found Esme with nanny and grandpa, I gasped.

"O My Gosh, you're here." I hugged them both, grandpa was chuckling and he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Well you didn't think we would miss out did you?" Nanny said.

I shook my head and went to the refrigerator and got a bottle of water, "So how have you both been?" I asked, setting my bag on the counter.

"Good, how have you and Edward been?" Grandpa asked.

"Great, he's a great husband." I told them, smiling proudly.

"That's good, well grandpa and I will be in the living room if you need us, we have to see our son in law James. Come along Edward." Nanny told grandpa, giving me a hug as they walked out.

"How was your doctor's appointment, sweetheart?" Esme asked, holding my shoulders.

"It was good, I have lots to tell Edward." I smiled, Esme giggled and I ran up the stairs, stating that I needed to talk to him.

I walked into Edward's room and found him in bed reading one of his medical books, I sighed that boy always worries about his exam's.

He looked up as I walked in and smiled, I sat on the edge of the bed and put my bag on the ground. He leaned in and kissed me, I kissed him back and then looked into his eyes.

"How was your appointment?" He asked.

"It was good, but I have to go do something, I'll be back in one minute." I told him, taking my bag and walking into the bathroom.

I grabbed the pregnancy test out of my bag and ripped the box open, I opened up the instructions and followed the diagrams, I opened the cap at the top, sat on the toilet and peed on the stick. It said to wait three minutes, so I put the cap back on and threw the box into the trash can, I sighed happily and put the test on the counter, I paced around the room, looking at my watch the whole time, the three minutes felt like three hours.

I closed my eyes and picked it up, I looked down, peeking through my eyelashes, I was pregnant, I was pregnant, I cant believe this, I am so happy, no happy doesn't even cover it, I was having Edward's baby. I sighed and tried not to smile as I went to open the door, I put my hand behind my back and walked out to him, he noticed my smile, I sat beside him on the bed and looked at him, I brought my hand that was behind my back and showed him.

He smiled, "Edward, I'm pregnant." I said.

He laughed, "I am so happy, O My Gosh." He kissed me and held the stick up in his hands, looking at the pink plus sign.

He kissed me and I felt mine and his wet tears fall down our cheeks as we kissed, his arms wrapped around me and pulled me to his chest.

"I love you so much, and you too my baby." He said, kissing my stomach.

"We love you too." I kissed him.

I lay my head on his chest and he sighed happily.

"So we are going to have a baby in our arms in seven short months, I cant wait until you start showing." He said.

"In seven months? I thought nine."

He smiled at me, "It says it right here, Bella." He pointed to the stick.

I looked down and in bold writing it said, 7weeks pregnant.

I laughed, "I cant believe we are going to be parents, I want out child to look like you." I said.

"No, I want it to look like you, with you chocolate brown eyes and you gorgeous lips." He said, his smile still wide, my cheeks actually began to hurt.

"So what do you think the gender is?" He asked.

"A . . . boy." I rubbed my belly.

"Aw . . ." Edward said kissing my stomach.


	3. Chapter 3: Telling Everyone!

Chapter 3

"So when are we going to tell everyone?" I asked.

"I don't know, but with us smiling all the time they will know something is up." Edward smiled, making me laugh again.

"Well how about we let it come naturally." He nodded, leaning up to kiss me.

I kissed him back and found myself under his protective hold, his arms were holding me close to his body as he kissed me, my hands were in his hair, bringing him closer. I broke away gasping and he smiled, leaning in to kiss my neck, I moaned. I pushed his chest lightly and he sat back.

"Later . . ." I whispered.

"Okay, you want to go downstairs?" He asked.

I nodded, standing up. We walked down the stairs, Edward's hand on my waist, my hand was on his chest. We walked into the kitchen and saw my dad and Carlisle sitting at the table with nanny and grandpa, while Esme was behind the counter, pouring a glass of wine for everyone. Emmett and Jasper were sitting at opposite ends of the counter, eating cookies, while Alice was at the breakfast bar colouring. I smiled and went over, hugging my dad and Carlisle.

"I missed you daddy, where's Heidi?" I asked. Heidi was my dad's girlfriend and even though I didn't like the idea of him being with someone after my mother and him divorced, we got along well.

"She will be here in an hour or so, she has work today." He told me smiling.

I nodded and walked to the breakfast bar, Edward in tow. I sat down and Esme passed us a glass of white wine, I wanted to drink it but couldn't. I looked at Edward and he took a sip of his, I sighed getting his attention. He looked down at me and I discreetly gestured towards the wine, but he looked helpless, he didn't know what to say.

"Um Esme, I cant drink this." I looked as her face had confusion written all over it, along with everybody else's.

"Why not, dear?" Nanny asked.

I looked at Edward and he nodded, "Well um . . . I'm pregnant."

Everyone gasped, "Wow, you knocked her up, Edward?" Emmett said, it was more a question than anything.

"Emmett, your sister is present." Esme scolded.

I looked at my dad and Carlisle, they both had smile's on there faces as well as nanny and Esme. Jasper and Emmett looked shocked but otherwise happy. Grandpa winked at Edward and I saw his cheeks go a little pink.

"I am so happy for you both." Esme rushed over and gave us hugs.

"Congratulations Bells, Edward." My dad hugged us both.

Carlisle hugged Edward for a long moment, whispering stuff in his ear. I smiled and Grandpa hugged me as well as nanny.

"How far along are you, sweetheart?" Nanny whispered.

"I'm around two months." I told her.

She released me and Carlisle came over and kissed the top of my head, "Congratulations sweetheart." He said, hugging me tightly.

When he released me, I got a hug of Emmett, Alice and Jasper. I walked back to Edward and he smiled at me, giving me a kiss on the lips. I wrapped my hands around his waist and hugged myself to him, feeling a little tired. I yawned and sat back down. I looked around the kitchen, noticing that only both are parents were present.

"So how far along are you?" My dad asked with a smile on his face.

"Around two months." I told him, my hand cupping my stomach.

I looked at Edward, he was drinking his wine and I smiled up at him, he was handsome.

"And do you have any weird feelings?" Esme asked, a smile on her face.

"Only cravings, and it annoys me that I can hardly get my jeans on, I have to lie down in bed while zipping them up." I explained.

"That's how I was . . ." Esme trailed off, she looked deep in thought.

"Do you think its any particular gender?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, I have a feeling it's a boy." They all smiled at me and I rested my head on Edward's shoulder.

I closed my eyes lazily and suddenly remember that their was one person I hadn't told . . . my mom. I sighed quietly, my head burrowing into Edward's chest, his arms wrapped around me.

"You want to go into the living room?" He whispered into my ear.

I nodded and got up. He led me over to the sofa and we sat down, Edward turned on the news and we saw the heavy snowfall that was heading our way. I sighed, cold weather, yuck. Edward laughed, knowing I didn't like it.

"You know there is one other important person we haven't told." I whispered.

"I know and we can ring her tomorrow or tonight if you want." He told me, "I just don't want your mother to hurt your feelings over this." He sighed unhappily, he lay back on the sofa and closed his eyes.

I placed my hand on his chest and leaned down. "She doesn't have to like it but I want her to know, even though I know she wont care. It wont hurt my feelings because I know I have you, know matter what." I kissed his lips lightly he kissed me back.

"Trying for another one, sweet." Emmett said, I pulled away and blushed. Sometimes I hated Edward's 17 year old brother, but I still loved him.

Edward's cheeks turned a little pink and Emmett laughed. "Your so annoying." Edward exclaimed, winking at me and I felt my cheeks redden.

I yawned and Edward sat up, "You tired babe." He asked, nudging my back discreetly, I looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I think I'll go to bed." I told him, standing up.

"Kay'." He whispered, standing up and leading me upstairs. "Emmett tell mom and dad we are going to bed." He patted his shoulder.

"Sure."

Edward led us to our room and once we were there, he locked the door and attacked my lips. I pushed him away, closing the blinds and taking my shoes off, I went over to him. My lips on his while I unbuttoned his pants, and took his jumper and t-shirt off, he undid my jeans and top, taking off my bra, we both stood in the middle of his room, kissing and caressing, our hands everywhere. I led him to the bed and we got under the comforter. We made passionate slow love that night.

I woke up in the middle of the night, my body naked. I felt Edward behind me, my back on his chest. His hands were on my lower stomach, were the baby probably was. I turned in his arms and he hugged me tightly to his body.

"Edward?" I asked, looking at his t-shirt and pyjama bottoms on.

"Yes baby." He whispered, his eyes still closed.

"Why are you dressed and I am not?" I asked.

"You fell asleep, I didn't want to wake you." He whispered, his voice so quiet I almost couldn't hear.

I got up, out of his hold and walked towards the bathroom. I closed the door and had a shower, washing my hair really well. I got out and put a pair of Edward's boxers along with his shirt. I crawled back into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Advice!

Chapter 4

"Edward wake up." I heard Emmett say.

"Emmett go away." Edward kicked him in the leg.

"Edward come on its nearly noon and Charlie is bringing us to the shooting range." He shook the bed.

I opened my eyes and looked at Edward. He sighed and rolled over, closing his eyes. I kicked his butt, "Get up Edward. If you don't, there will be hell later." I kicked him again.

"Okay Bella, stop kicking me." He sat up getting out of bed, holding his back and groaning.

"Thanks Bella." Emmett smiled.

"No problem." I smiled back at him.

"Oh Edward, the Masen's decided to come a day early since they heard the news so, I would get your back checked by tomorrow afternoon." Emmett teased.

"Emmett get out." Edward kicked his leg, Emmett ran out laughing.

"Did you have to do that?" Edward turned to me.

"You wouldn't get up." I rolled my eyes, tucking myself back into the sea of covers.

"Well your not the only one tired after our love making . . ." He muttered walking into the bathroom.

"Well I am pregnant, so I get to be off the hook." I told him.

"Fine, fine you win." He whispered as he pulled on his jeans.

I hadn't known that our clothes were unpacked.

"Did you unpack?" I asked.

"Yeah, after my shower, I didn't want you too have to do it." He said while putting on his Tom Ford cologne.

"Aw babe, I would have done it." I said.

"No I didn't want you bending down, its bad for you. I found that out in this baby book I found downstairs." He passed it to me while putting on his t-shirt.

"What to expect when you are expecting." I read the books title.

"Yeah, you should read it while I am gone." He bent down kissing my lips.

"Okay but first hand me my handbag." I pointed to his desk.

"Of course dear." He handed it to me.

I looked threw my bag for my phone but found something else, an envelope from Dr. Baylor's office.

"Edward come here." I patted the space beside me on the bed.

I opened the envelope and a letter read, 'Once you have taken the pregnancy test, open the next envelope' I opened the other envelope and took out sonogram photos I gasped, there were five pictures of our baby.

I kissed Edward and he smiled against my lips, "Take two." I told him, handing him two.

He slid the photos into his wallet and kissed me once more, "I better go. See you in a couple of hours, love you guys." He whispered.

I hugged him tightly, "We love you too." I told him. "Don't get yourself hurt." I laughed, I was so happy with life right know.

"I wont." He called back as he walked out the door.

I picked up the baby book and flipped threw it, I heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Esme and nanny standing there.

"Come in." I told them.

They came in and nanny was still in her pyjamas, she got into the bed beside me and Esme sat on my other side.

"I see that you found the baby book." Nanny smiled.

"Edward did." I smiled.

"It is a little scary thinking about it, that there is something growing inside of me." I voiced my fear, "Does giving birth hurt?" I asked them.

"Well they give you an epidural. The first baby hurts the most, I was in labour with Edward for thirty-six hours." She smiled, "But don't be frightened, it will be fine."

"Yeah, its just a little scary." I told them.

"Don't be scared, I know it's a bit frightening but it will be okay. Believe me when I say this, when the baby does come it will be as if you always had him or her." Esme whispered, I love my mother in law, she always knew what to say.

"Thank you." I whispered.

I lay back on the pillows, yawning. Nanny smiled at me, "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, just lets hope that, that boy will not have you sleep deprived." She winked at me and Esme laughed. I felt my face redden in embarrassment, they knew what we were doing last night.

I sighed and closed my eyes, "You tired sweetheart?" I heard nanny say.

I nodded, feeling the darkness take me, I felt two kisses being pressed on my forehead and then the bed shifting, but nothing after that.

I awoke alert but to a dark room and Edward sleeping soundly beside me. I shook him and he groaned, I kissed his lips lightly and put my hands in his hair, he kissed me back and I smiled pulling away.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Around ten thirty, everyone went to bed early tonight." He said.

"I slept all day." I nearly yelled.

"Babe calm down, please. You were tired." He said.

"Yes but have you ever heard of feeding the baby inside me." I started to get up.

Edward got up quickly in an attempt to calm me down but I didn't listen, all I did was go downstairs my cravings taking over, I ate cookies, a salad, I had a coke and Edward and I shared a pizza. I felt full and I smiled, satisfied.

Edward yawned and I kissed his lips lightly, "Come on, you sleep while I watch TV." I told him.

I wasn't tired anymore and I didn't want to sleep but I knew that Edward was, after a long day with keeping up with his teenage brothers, he must have been playing sports, and with Jasper being fifteen and more active, Edward must of done a lot of running to catch him when playing football.

I tucked the comforter around Edward and turned our TV on, settling on the TV show Tow and A Half Men.


	5. Chapter 5: Accidents!

At around six I got up and had a shower, I groaned in frustration when my jeans didn't fit. I let out an angry sigh and then suddenly felt arms encircle me, I jumped and then realized it was Edward.

"What's wrong love?" He kissed my cheek and trailed town to my neck.

"Nothing fits me." I sighed, angry tears in my eyes, "I am so fat."

Edward turned me around, "You are in no way fat, you are carrying our child, you are starting to show, this is a good thing." He hugged me tightly.

I nodded and kissed his lips lightly, "Your right, and you need to take a shower." I laughed, playfully hitting his chest.

Edward chuckled but walked into the bathroom and started the shower. I heard his humming and sighed happily, I held my stomach lightly.

I hadn't noticed that Edward had gotten out of the shower and I jumped when he started talking, "I think when we get back to Seattle we need to see a gynaecologist." I nodded in agreement and watched as Edward got dressed. I smiled as he walked around in only his jeans, I loved seeing his bare chest and his abs.

He smirked, "Checking me out Mrs. Cullen?"

"Why yes I was, have a problem with that?" I laughed.

"Not at all." He chuckled and pulled on a t-shirt.

I sighed and got up off the bed, Edward and I walked hand in hand down to the kitchen where everyone was. There were no seats left and Edward sat on the counter, I was about to hop up when Esme said.

"Emmett get up out of that chair and let Bella sit." Emmett rolled his eyes and took his plate, sitting beside Edward who stole a piece of his bacon.

Emmett slapped Edward's hand and Esme scowled at both of them. "God, when you to are together, you are so immature." She hissed, they both shrugged.

Esme gave a plate of food to Edward and I, I began eating and finished everything on the plate. I felt full and patted my stomach lightly.

"Bella do you want to go shopping today?" Edward asked.

"But Edward, you said that we could go to the beach and surf, we even get to go sailing since dad brought in the boat." Edward looked torn and looked between his brothers and I.

"Edward go with your brothers, I am sure Esme, Nanny or Alice could accompany me. Nanny and Alice smiled widely and Edward still looked torn.

"Edward, go you only have three weeks with them before we leave and you have everyday with us." He smiled and kissed me quickly.

"You sure?"

I nodded. "Go be a crazy teenager for the day, but no girls." I warned.

"I don't need girls I have the perfect one right here in my arms." I smiled and he chuckled.

"Edward come on, dad is waiting at the dock." Emmett looked at his phone. I hadn't realized Carlisle had left, I don't think Edward even did.

I walked Edward to the door and leaned in to kiss him, I expected a peck but it was long and passionate, and as our tongues got into a pace we were both comfortable with, Edward jerked back, "Come on Edward, you already have her knocked up." Emmett teased, Edward laughed and mock punched his shoulder, he gave me a peck and then they both ran to the car, both of them wanting to drive, Edward got there and Emmett frowned, getting into the passenger seat. I laughed and closed the door.

I suddenly got an urge for cookies, I looked around the kitchen and sighed in annoyance that I couldn't find any. Esme came in and I thanked the lord she was here, "Do you have any cookies?" I asked.

She nodded, "In the hamper." She pointed to the shelf were there was a huge lay out of cookies "Take as much as you want." She smiled.

I took two small ones and a giant one it was nearly the size of my hand. I sighed. I was getting fat, for some reason I started to cry. Here comes the hormones.

"Bella are you okay?" I heard nanny say.

I hugged her, "I am so fat."

I heard her stiff a laugh, "Bella you are pregnant, its just the hormones." I nodded and went up to change into sweats, I felt if I wore the jeans anymore, the button would pop open and hit Mike Newton in the face when I finished paying for my coffee at Starbucks, later this morning.

I went downstairs and Alice and nanny were at the door waiting for me, I grabbed my purse and Edward's car keys off of the counter and we all made our way out to the car.

When we got to the mall, I was a bit disappointed that I wasn't wearing jeans, I wanted to hit Mike with something after he hit on me about thirty times. I sighed and drank my coffee, nanny helped me pick out what to get and Alice helped with the colours. I sighed when I saw my size go from a 0 to a 2. I pouted but bought the clothes, and then we all went for lunch, Alice told me that she liked a boy but she was too shy to talk to him. I didn't want to get too involved so I just told her to maybe talk to him. Alice was eleven and had three very over protective brothers, so she was going to have a problem when she came to the age of dating. I smiled as she told me about this boy, I suggested that she talk to Esme but she said no, not wanting anyone to find out.

When we were leaving the mall, my phone rang, I looked at the caller ID Edward. I smiled.

"Hi babe." I said

"Bella?" I heard Emmett say.

"Emmett, why are you answering Edward's phone?" I asked, my voice panicked.

"Oh . . . Well Edward kind of fell out of the sailing boat when we were hiking and well he is in the emergency room." Emmett reluctantly said.

"WHAT?" I screamed, "Is he okay?" I asked my heart racing.

"He is fine, just getting a couple stitches in his arm, plus he only chipped the bone, didn't break it." He said at ease.

I sighed unhappily, "Only chipped the bone, what does that mean?"

"It means that he will be in a removable cast for two weeks." He told me.

"Okay, and were is he now?" I asked.

"He is behind me, getting his stitches." I looked at nanny and Alice, they looked worried.

"Do you need me to come pick you up?"

"No, we got it from here, I got to go Bella, bye." He hung up quickly.

"Okay." I sighed, I drove out of the parking lot.

"Is everything okay?" Nanny and Esme asked.

"Edward got into an accident when sailing and he chipped the bone and is getting stitches. Emmett and Edward are dare devils when you put them together." I laughed nervously.

"You got that right?" Alice laughed.

We pulled up at the house and there were three minivans and a jeep. I smiled, Edward's twenty little cousins were here and all his aunts and uncles. How are we all going to fit? I asked myself time and time again but Edward assured me that we would all fit, I suppose we were using the guest house as well, I thought to myself.

I sighed happily and got out, taking my shopping bags. I walked inside and was met with hugs and congratulations from all of his aunts, uncles and cousins.


	6. Chapter 6: Love

They all asked questions while I sat at the kitchen table, I was anxious for Edward to come home. I wanted to know that he was okay.

I heard the garage door open and I excused myself, I saw Emmett get out of the car with a very pale looking Edward.

"I am going to kill you." I looked at Emmett and he gulped.

I went to Edward and he smiled weakly, "How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"Sore." I laughed, "Well when we were sailing, Emmett didn't tie up the rope properly and the boom hit my arm, that how I chipped the bone, but when Emmett tried to cut me loose, he accidentally slashed the knife against my arm." He sighed, "Fun day out, wasn't it?" I kissed his lips lightly.

"Yes. I'm glad you're okay, are you in any pain?" He shook his head.

"No just tired. How was your day, did you but out the whole baby store?" I giggled and he wrapped his arms around me, sitting on the hood of the car.

"No but I am a bit scared of the birth, thanks for the baby book, I am totally freaked out now." He laughed.

"Don't be, we will talk about it later but right now I want to lie down." I nodded and led him into the house. Everyone was down in the game room, or so we could here, so Edward and I walked quickly upstairs to our room, I locked the door and took of my shoes. My feet were aching. I sighed and lay my head on Edward's chest. He pulled the comforter over our bodies. I sighed and lifted the baby book of the night stand. I began reading the pages were I had left off; I couldn't believe that women in labour could be in labour for more than 36hours. I looked at Edward and he smiled at me.

"Don't worry my love, think about what is coming, and I will get u passed the pain part, don't worry." He kissed my forehead.

"Well its not just that I am worried about, I am worried about keeping our needs in tacked while keeping the baby's needs in tacked also, like what if we are having sex and the half way threw the baby starts crying, its not far on you if I just pull out and leave you sitting on the bed while I take car of our son or daughter." I voiced my fear.

"Bella, first of all your looking at it the wrong way, we made this baby together and we will raise this baby together, so even if we are having sex and the baby cries of course we are going to get up and take care of our child, I wont leave you to make the decisions, we will make the decisions." I looked at him and tears sprang in my eyes.

"Thank you for saying that. I love you so much Edward Cullen." I kissed his lips lightly before snuggling into his chest.

"Do you have any fears of becoming a father?" I looked up at him and he smiled down at me.

"I have fears like not being a great dad, not being there to see all my sons or daughters' baseball games or football games or ballet recitals. I have a fear that I will be . . . Rejected." He sighed and I looked up at him.

"No one could reject you, and you will be a wonderful father, I look at you with Alice and your brothers, knowing you will be as wonderful with them as you will be with our baby." I whispered, kissing his chest.

"Thank you for saying that." He smiled, looking deep in thought.

Edward yawned and I knew he was going to fall asleep any minute. He lay down flat and removed his t-shirt and pants. I snuggled up to him, hearing his soft breathing. I lay there, riding the rest of the chapter in the baby book. I rubbed my stomach and sighed a bit, I was so happy with life, words couldn't explain it.

When I was reading all I could do was picture our son or daughter with Edward's crazy bronze coloured hair and his amazing green eyes. I heard a tap on the door and I gently but quickly got off the bed to answer it, I looked to see Carlisle his face happy and bright.

"Hey Bella, I was wondering how he's doing, he didn't look great at the hospital." He sighed, I opened the door widely.

"He's sleeping." I whispered. "What happened at the hospital?" I asked.

"Well he got x-rays done and then got stitched up, the fish hook way since it was a pig split." He leaned against the door.

"What is a fish hook stitch?" I looked at him in confusion.

"Well it a big curved needle, looks like a fish hook, we pierce it threw his skin and bring the flesh together, tying it. Well he got eight of those in his arm and his cast covers it, he should be back to normal in no time." I nodded and I saw Carlisle smiling, I looked were his eyes were, my stomach, I hadn't noticed that my hand was still curved around my barley swollen abdomen.

I looked at him and smiled, "Can't wait to be a grandfather?"

"I can't wait, and I know you are going to be wonderful parents." He sighed, "Dinners in an hour or two." He walked off smiling.

I laughed lightly and then went back to bed, were my king awaited me. I snuggled up to him, just wanting to be close. I sighed and traced his features with my thumb, they lightly traced his lips and under his eyes. I kissed his cheek lightly before bringing the comforter over my body.


	7. Chapter 7: Helping a friend out!

After dinner Edward led me to his car, he opened the door for me and then he got in the drivers seat.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

He smirked, "Surprise." I sighed and sat back, I hated surprises but the ones I got from Edward I loved.

I sat back in my seat, watching as we passed over the bridge, I looked at Edward and saw that his hand in a cast was resting on his lap, I reached over and linked our fingers.

Edward smiled and I kissed his shoulder.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you two." I smiled.

I noticed that we ended up driving along the coast near the sandy beach. "Its tonight isn't it?" I asked him.

"I was wondering when you would catch on." He chuckled. I couldn't believe Paul was going to propose to Rachael.

I smiled widely, "What's the plan Mr. Cullen?"

"We are all going for ice-cream, and then Paul and Rachael are going to go down to the beach, he will propose while we sit on a rock and watch or something, but all I now is when we go to the beach we left them walk off." I nodded.

Edward got out and zipped up his hoddie, taking my hand, we walked into the ice-cream parlour and sat in a booth waiting for them, Edward ordered me a large Oreo milkshake, while he got a vanilla with malt shake, I felt fat as he drank a medium shake and I drank a large shake but he assured me that it was fine.

Paul and Rachel arrived soon after we ordered, I winked at Paul and he tried to hide his smile. They both ordered and then came over to us, I noticed that they quickly kissed before turning to us.

"Hey guys." Rachel said, Paul waving.

"Hey, how are you?" Edward and I both said, drinking our milkshakes.

"Good, so I heard your expecting, congratulations." She told us, smiling widely.

"Who told you that?" I asked shocked.

"Paul. Edward told him." I looked at Edward, he shrugged but smiled the pride coming to his eyes, I kissed him quickly or so I thought, because I heard someone clear there throat.

I pulled away, blushing, hiding in Edward's chest.

We all drank our milkshakes and talked about work and family's, also what we were going to do over the holidays.

Paul got up and winked at us, we both got up and started to walk out of the shop. We let Paul and Rachel wonder ahead, when we got down to the beach Edward and I sat down on a bench watching as he talked to her, I shivered a bit since it was cold and Edward, wrapped his hoodie around me.

I leaned into him, "Now you are going to be cold." I commented as I rested my head on his chest.

"I am more worried about you." He sighed.

I looked up at him and he smiled, leaning down and kissing my lips. He encircled me in his arms and kissed me passionately, our tongues fighting for dominance, he won of course.

My hands wrapped in his hair. Bringing him closer, I moaned and grabbed a fist full of his hair.

"Keep it PG 13 please, we don't want you making babies." I heard someone call from behind.

Edward and I both looked to see a group of teenage boys laughing and joking, Edward just laughed and turned, looking at Paul that was down on his knee.

I leaned my head down on the side of Edward's shoulder, my hand on his forearm, "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered, kissing my forehead.

I smiled and saw Paul and Rachel kissing, she had said yes. I was so happy for them.

Soon after they came back, we went back to the house and everything was dark, I looked and saw that it was twelve thirty in the morning. Edward led me upstairs to the third floor. He opened his bedroom door and we walked in, I went over to the dresser and got out a pair of Edward's pyjama pants and one of my tank tops.

I changed and when Edward came out of the bathroom he was wearing blue plaid pyjama bottoms with a white t-shirt. I smiled when I saw him. I went over to the bed and gasped.

"Edward, why is your little sister in our bed?" I pointed to Alice.

"I don't have a clue, hold on." He scooped her up and I opened the bedroom door for him, he gestured for me to hold open his parents bedroom door while he went in, I followed and found the whole Cullen family asleep, Emmett was on the pull out couch with Jasper, both snoring there heads off. There cousins, Theo and James, were on a blow up mattress that was on the ground.

Edward smiled and went over to his father, patting his shoulder.

Carlisle groaned but opened his eyes, "Edward, what do you want?" He rasped out.

"Alice was in our room, so here is your child back." He held her out.

"Put her in beside your mother on the other side of the bed." He closed his eyes going back to sleep.

Edward tucked Alice in beside her mother and then took my hand leading us to our room, we locked the door and he carried me bridal style to our bed, "Edward put me down." I giggled.

He placed me on the bed and I snuggled into the comforter, Edward took off his shirt and climbed in beside me, our mouths met each other and we kissed gently but it quickly turned into a French kiss. I wrapped myself to him, I pulled out of the kiss and buried my head in his chest.

"Sorry, I am not really in the mood for sex tonight." I sighed and snuggled my head into his protective hold.

"Its fine babe, don't worry about it." He whispered.

I smiled, feeling sleep take me, "I love you Mr. Cullen."

"I love you both Mrs. Cullen." He whispered, kissing my forehead before relaxing his body and snuggling into me, he pulled the comforter up around our shoulders. My head lying in the crook of his neck.


	8. Chapter 8: Hate in the home!

**I made a Family tree type thing since it is hard to keep up with all the names and different people since there is so many. Hope you enjoy xxx**

Carlisle's Family, he has three sisters and three brothers:

Irina- she married Matt- Have four children- Brooke(17), Theo(14), Dylan(12), Alex (8)- live in Seattle.

Patricia- she married Ken- Three children- Emily(9), David(6), Bentley(4)

Maria- she married Kevin- Two children- Twins aged 3 Simon and Patrick.

Lucas -he married Jade- One child- Sebastian (11)

Ronan- he married Kathy- Two children- Paul(6) Felix(7)

Philip- he married Mary- One child- Gavin(13)

Parents- Mary and Kevin

Children (Eldest to youngest) Philip, Carlisle, Patricia, Ronan, Lucas, Irina, Maria.

Esme's Family, she has two sisters and three brothers:

Georgia- she married Thomas- five children- John(17), Mathew(16), Kyle(14), Robert(13), Tyler(10)

Vanessa- she married Aidan- Three children- Alex(15), Hugo(5), Carson(3)

Lloyd- he married Victoria- Two children- Jordan(2), Colin(3 months)

Harry- he married Megan- Three children- Barry(5), Josh(1)

James- not married- no children

Parents- Elizabeth and Edward.

Children (in order of eldest to youngest) James, Harry, Esme, Vanessa, Lloyd and Georgia.

CHAPTER

I woke up to a load bang, I quickly discovered that it was the door, I sighed and shoved Edward, he groaned and I felt nausea coming on, "Edward get the door while I throw up." I quickly said and ran to the bathroom.

I emptied my stomach and brushed my teeth, Edward came in while I was having a shower only in his boxer briefs.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"All my cousins and Emmett, asking if I wanted to go and surf." He said.

"You should go." I replied, I didn't actually want him to go.

"No I cant, my arm remember, plus the stitches are starting to hurt." He sighed and I could here him open a cabinet.

I turned the shower gets off and got out, Edward helped me out of the slip tub and then wrapped a towel around my body, I kissed him lightly and then went into the closet, I took out a pair of dark jeans and a grey top, I put them both on and then went to do my hair. I smiled as Edward got out, wrapping his robe around him, he came over to me and dried his hair, he put his gel in and then walked to the door.

"Oh Gosh . . ." He said a huge smile on his face.

"What?"

"Your showing. Turn towards the mirror, sideways." I did as he said and gasped, the bump wasn't big but it was there, it defiantly was there, sticking out from between my two hips. I smiled and Edward wrapped his hands around me, he kissed me with passion, he kissed me neck and worked his way down to my stomach, my top went up and I felt his hands on my skin, "Hello baby, I'm your daddy." He whispered before kissing my belly lightly.

"Aww . . ." I said, tears in my eyes, he hugged me and after a few more kisses we were on are way downstairs.

"Hey." We said to everyone, some people were in the sitting room but I was too hungry to go say good morning.

I looked at the pancakes, muffins, orange juice and toast, I picked almost every food item.

I sat at the breakfast bar and ate while Edward stared, I shrugged it off, I was having his baby he could deal with the cravings for a while. I sighed and ate everything, drinking my orange juice I noticed Edward was only on his third pancake, weird.

"Any plans for the day?" Esme asked. I looked at Edward.

"No, probably go somewhere tonight but nothing on the agenda for this afternoon." He said.

"Okay well I was wondering if you two were interested to come help us with all the Christmas presents, what we should get the relatives or grown ups you could say." His aunt Irina asked, I nodded along with Edward.

"But I thought we were giving money to charity this year, not doing presents." I suddenly remembered.

"Yes that is the plan but I changed it." I raised and eyebrow and glanced at Edward who I knew was holding back what he wanted to say.

Irina left the kitchen to go get ready for the day, Esme sighed and I looked at her questioningly.

"I swear I will kill her one day." Esme sighed and all her and Carlisle's brothers and sisters agreed.

"I wish Matt didn't marry her, she is just a pain in the ass." Patricia, Carlisle's sister said.

"Yes I agree." Edward sighed and held his arm.

"So how did she change it?" I asked.

"She just said that she was getting presents, and I know that she is trying to show off. She keeps bringing up that god damn car, I mean it's a good car but get over it, no one cares we are suppose to be celebrating Christmas and be a family, not going off shopping and try to out do ourselves." Peter replied, he put a hand on Esme's shoulder, "I will talk to her sis. . ." He went flying upstairs.

We heard the front door close and all the boys came in, There was only three girls in the whole family, Alice, Patricia's daughter Emily who was nine and Irina's daughter who was seventeen, her name was Brooke and she was so gorgeous and loving.

We looked at everyone, they all had wet hair and life jackets on but unclasped, I loved to see all there smiling faces. I saw that Brooke had baby Colin, her long blonde hair was straight and she wore a light pink hoodie with dark jeans, she looked great.

Theo had his skateboard in his hand, looking a little bored, he was the only one that didn't go with them, I saw him skateboarding outside, he flicked his sandy blonde hair out of his eyes. All the boys went to the play room, leaving Emmett, Brooke, Colin and Theo in with us.

I leaned into Edward's chest and he wrapped his arms around me, I hadn't noticed that Matt, Carlisle and my dad had left for fishing.

Theo leaned against the counter and Irina came back her purse at hand. "Why are you in here?" She asked him.

He looked confused, "Am I not aloud in here?" He asked.

"No, not while holding that skateboard and stinking like a pig." She yelled at him, I jerked and Edward held me tighter.

"Fine I will go change." Theo said, snorting like any teenaged boy would do.

"Do not snort at me." She yelled, Colin started to cry and Brooke handed him to Emmett, who rolled his eyes at Irina and left the room.

Irina took Theo's skateboard and he let it go freely, putting his hands up in the, "What did I do?" He asked, defeated, his eyes glossy.

"You were being a smart-aleck, don't you dare treat me like that." She said to him, poking the end of the skateboard at his chest.

"Mom, he didn't do anything wrong." Brooke said, she was talking calmly but you could see that she was irritated.

"Yes I agree with Brooke, he did nothing wrong." Esme said, getting up, "Put the skateboard down you are hurting him." She said, holding Brooke's hand.

"Maybe this will hurt him a little more." Irina said, hitting it at his face, he screeched out in pain, I could see that his face was scraped but also very red, Edward got up as well as me, Esme screamed and asked Brooke to close the kitchen door so the others wouldn't get frightened.

Edward went to Theo, holding him in his arms. He picked him up, putting him on the counter, Theo sobbed into Edward's shoulder, Edward lifted his face, revelling the blood that's when I stepped in, I took the skateboard off of Irina and the pregnant hormones kicked in.

"Don't you ever harm him again, I will personally come after you if you do." I screamed pointing the board in her face, she steeped back, "Don't like when its pointed in your face do you?" I threw the board on the ground, and slapped her across the face, "That better hurt as much as Theo is hurting right now, you bitch." I screeched and walked to Edward, Esme took Irina to the sofa, telling her to stay put as Brooke went to her shocked Aunt and Uncles, Esme went to call Carlisle, Matt and my dad.

Theo was screaming crying as Edward tried to look at his face, Edward finally gave up. "Mom I need to go to the hospital with him, Bella can you get my car keys and mom ring the hospital say to have a bed ready, a trauma is coming in, tell them that there is a deep laceration to the eye and the left side of the face seems to be severely scrapped, the eye socked I cant see." He finished, lifting Theo who was sobbing not knowing what was going on, I grabbed the keys off the hook and opened the back door for them, I got in and drove as fast as the car would let me.

Soon we were at the hospital and I watched Edward work with impressed eyes.

"Theo stop shaking, everything will be okay, I promise, just try to stay relaxed." Edward began getting a need and stuck it in Theo's cheek, he screamed and Edward sighed, "I need to sedate him, he is in to much pain, order morphine and I need a drip of fluids."

Soon Theo was sedated and I watched as Edward, cleaned his eyes, his eyelid had been split so it needed to be stitched, his eye had swollen up like a golf ball was coming out, I held his hand for the duration of the time until Matt got there with a sobbing Brooke, Dylan and Alex, I moved so they could have my seat. Carlisle helped Edward stitch his cheek and then Edward took his gloves and scrub coat off. He hugged me and I sighed, holding onto him tightly. He buried his head in my hair and sighed sadly.

Edward and I walked out to his car, he brought tissues to clean the seat Theo sat in, Carlisle said he would take over and keep Edward posted.

By the time Edward had everything cleaned up, he was raging, he wanted to kill Irina to what she did to him.

He sped down the highway and for the first time, I had to ask him to slow down.

When we got to the house, Irina was sat casually watching TV, all the boys were out playing football and the girls playing along side them but there was something off about the whole thing.

"Irina." Edward said through his clenched teeth.

"Edward, how is that clumsy son of mine after he hit himself with that skateboard?" She asked, a smug smile on her face.

"He didn't hit himself, you hit him with it, I cant believe you would do that, he is in a hospital bed the day before Christmas, his eyelid is split and his cheek had to be stitched we still don't know if the cheek bone is broken, he is down there and the only one out of the family who isn't there is you, his own mother." He yelled, Emmett came in and pushed him forward, Edward glared but walked into the kitchen, Esme and I following.

"Calm down, you are making the little ones nervous, they have already cried over the huge fight we had after you left and its Christmas, so make her leave or let everyone be miserable." Emmett said, his voice serious but calm.

Edward nodded and walked up the stairs, not bothering to say anything to me, I sighed and sat at the breakfast bar, my head in my hands. I let a few tears escape, damn hormones.

"Bella sweetie, please calm down, don't stress or you could lose the baby." She sat down and hugged me.

I took a few deep breaths and nodded, "Your right, sorry about before I just was upset and I shouted which I shouldn't have done." I shook my head ashamed.

"No Bella, that is how a mother protects her young or in this case the ones they care about, you were pretty badass I have to say, I guess those pregnancy hormones kick in faster for you than they ever did for me." She laughed and I smiled.

"Thank you Esme, but I should talk to Edward." I said getting up and going to our bedroom door, taking a deep breath. I opened the door and saw that he was sat on the bed, he had changed into basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. I sighed and moved towards him. I sat on the bed, my hand resting on his back, I rubbed soothing circles, but suddenly his lips were on mine and I was laying on my back, his lips went to my ear and he whispered, "You are pretty sexy when you have angry hormones raging out of you." He chuckled.

"Well right now I have horny hormones and I need you." I whispered, biting his earlobe.

He got up off me and went to the door, locking it, he shut the blinds and we undressed ourselves, no time for foreplay, just getting right into it, his hands roamed my body as he pumped into me, I moaned quietly. I felt the pleasure and I held onto Edward, his huge shaft pulling in and out, he kissed my chest and then pulled out, we moved the position and he hit my g spot making me cum long and heavily.

I sighed when he pulled out. He lay next to us pulling the comforter over our bodies. I snuggled into him as he rubbed my stomach, I leaned up and kissed him, he was so gorgeous and handsome.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too my sweetheart." I said, rubbing his chest.

He looked down at me and smiled, I smiled up at him, "You are going to be a wonderful mother, you are intelligent, a natural with newborns and you are so gentle." He whispered.

I smiled, "I love you and I know for a fact that you will be an incredible father, you prove it in so many ways, like taking care of your siblings, taking care of your cousins and just being a loving gentleman as well."

We kissed passionately for about five minutes before I pulled away, "How about round two?" I asked, winking. He smiled and began kissing me again.


	9. Chapter 9: Lazy days!

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WAY LONGER XXX

I hoped out of the shower, yawning, I made my way to the closet. Edward was still in bed, watching TV.

I smirked, "You have to get up." I told him.

"Make me." He said with smug smile in his face.

I shook my head and went into the closet, he chuckled, and I clutched my stomach, "Ow, god that hurts." I said, my knees buckling.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He was out of bed in an instant, I smiled up at him.

"I got you out of bed." I laughed, standing up and walking into the closet.

"So there is nothing wrong with you?" He asked, a concerned look on his face.

"No . . . don't worry so much." I laughed.

He let out a deep breath, "Thank god." His hand was on his chest and I giggled, "Don't do that to me again." He said seriously.

"Ohh . . . Shut up, you said get you out of bed." I shrugged.

"No give me a heart attack." He muttered walking to the shower.

I laughed and he glared, closing the shower curtain. I rolled my eyes and began to get dressed, I put on black leggings and then went over to my shirts, I settled for a plaid red and blue one. I went out to straighten my hair.

I smiled and went to the bathroom door, "Edward, I am downstairs okay." I told him.

"Okay, I will be down in a few." He called back.

I made my way downstairs, I saw Esme with Colin and she handed him to me, I smiled and cradled him to my chest, he hummed an I patted his back lightly.

I walked into the living room and noticed that there was only Patricia, Lucas and James, I saw Irina sitting in the corner of the room. I held Colin tighter to my chest.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"They went to see Theo, you dad said he will be over in a while . . ." She discreetly pointed to Irina, I nodded and felt a hand on my shoulder, I saw Esme and smiled.

"Do you want me to take him?" She gestured to Colin.

"No its okay, I need the practice anyway." I laughed lightly, receiving a glare from Irina.

Esme smiled and nodded her head, I sat down on the sofa and then saw Edward by the stairs, he was wearing jeans and a navy hoodie, he smiled widely when he saw me.

Colin snuggled into my chest and I supported him with my hand, Edward sat beside me and I put my feet up on his legs, I lay back and closed my eyes, patting Colin's back with my hand. Edward started to message my feet and I hummed.

"That's good." I whispered.

"I bet it is." Esme whispered, "I miss the days when Carlisle did that to me." She lay her head on the pillow.

"What age were you when you had Edward?" I asked.

"I was around twenty-four." She smiled.

I nodded, "Did the labour hurt?"

"Yes but they give you stuff to help with the pain." She explained.

"Suck it up." Irina muttered, I glared at her and Edward tensed up.

"What did you say to my wife?" He was raging, I hit him gently on the thigh with my leg and he looked at me.

"Stop" I mouthed and he sat back a harsh glare on his face.

I would have liked him to kick her ass but, I had three reasons why not to:

1- My dad was coming to question her and probably book her for abuse.

2-Colin was asleep and I didn't want to wake up the little guy, he was too cute.

3- It was Christmas and I wanted no arguing.

Colin started to squirm and I handed him to Edward because my hands were tired. I watched as Edward's large hand patted his back, yet Edward was so gentle and I watched as he occasionally kissed the baby's head or hold him tighter when he whimpered in his sleep.

I smiled at them and rested my head on a cushion, I snuggled into the sofa and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up to my dad's voice, it was deep. I felt a little body beside me and I looked down to see Carson, his hand was wrapped around my waist and I giggled quietly.

"He took my spot, I see." I looked at the door to see Edward with a star bucks in his hands. I gasped.

"You didn't get me one." I asked in mock horror.

He chuckled, "I did but it has been drunken by Emmett, take it up with him." He held up his hands in surrender. I got up holding Carson, I lay him down gently on the sofa and wrapped a blanket around him, I walked past Edward, taking his coffee but when I drank it, I realized it was tea. I looked at Edward in surprise.

"You love coffee." I exclaimed, taking another sip.

"I know, but your pregnant and not aloud to drink it as much so I switched." I smiled.

"That is so sweet, thank you." I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Um . . . Bella, lets go on a date tonight." He said. "I want to bring you to a restaurant by the lake."

I laughed and whispered, "Pick me up at seven." I winked and walked off.

I heard him chuckle . . .


	10. Chapter 10: Talking

**I applied my make-up, hoping to look gorgeous, the only problem was, that when I put on my black dress that had a slit at the bottom of it, I looked into the mirror and there was a bump sticking out between my hips, did it make me look fat or just a pregnant whore, I knew that I couldn't were magical panties because it would just squished everything in and my baby needed room.**

**I sighed and then smiled, I am sure Edward wouldn't care. I looked at the alarm clock, six thirty, he would be here in half an hour, and he insisted that it would be like a real date, the funny part was he was downstairs getting dressed in Emmett's room.**

**I giggled to myself as I put on my lip gloss, strawberry, and his favourite.**

**I sat on the bed, waiting for my price charming to come and get me, I felt drowsy, I suppose I could have a twenty minute nap, I set my phone to alarm, scheduling it to 6:50pm. I rested my head on the pillows and closed my eyes, letting sleep take me. **

**It felt like hours later when I opened my eyes, I panicked it was dark and I was out of my dress, in a tank top and Edward's boxers. **

**What happened? Why is Edward asleep beside me? I shook him and he groaned, but just then I felt something move in my stomach, did the baby just move? I felt it again and squealed.**

"**Edward the baby just kicked." I said, he was up and his hands were on my stomach. **

**The baby kicked again and Edward smiled, he rubbed my stomach lightly and chuckled he was so happy.**

**I kissed his lips and we lay down, my back to his chest, I felt that he only had boxers on and I noticed that only Edward's boxers were on me, I usually had a pair of underwear on.**

"**Edward why am I in all of your clothes?" I asked.**

"**What? We had sex, you begged me for it." He sounded confused.**

"**What I never asked you for sex. What are you talking about?" I looked at him.**

"**Bella I came to collect you for our date, you were asleep so I undressed you, putting on your tank top, you said touch me and I asked you are you awake and you took my hands bringing them to your breasts and you moaned, you said "Ohh Edward, please keep going so I did, you are quite encouraging." He smiled.**

"**Wait, the pressure I felt in my lower area was your penis in me?" I asked, he nodded.**

"**Good I though that was a very good dream." I giggled, he laughed and kissed me, placing his hand on my stomach. **

"**It was really good, but I like it better when you are awake." He whispered, kissing my collar bone, his warm breath cascading down my neck, I shivered suddenly feeling horny.**

"**Take your clothes off." I told him, he looked at me strangely but when I started taking my clothes off he quickly followed. "You make me so horny Edward." I whispered while crawling on top of him and snuggling into his chest, his arms wound around me and I could feel his erection, I rubbed his shoulders and sat up on his lap. "No foreplay?" I asked.**

"**No foreplay." He agreed, I lifted myself up and slid down his shaft, we both moaned and started moving in sync.**

**I road him hard and when I started getting tired he changed position so that he was in control, he thrust softly but it was pleasurable, he messaged my back and breasts as I moaned into the pillow, he was taking care of my needs tonight, and I was loving it.**

**I was climaxing and I knew he wouldn't last any longer so I let out a moan and we both came, it was long and pleasurable.**

**Edward pulled out of me and I sighed, I snuggled into his chest, "Thank you for doing that." I kissed him. **

"**You're very welcome, but it wasn't just you that likes that, I love to feel your huge breasts." He laughed and I sighed kissing his forehead.**

**I pulled the comforter down and rubbed his penis, it was erect and I took it in my mouth. He moaned and thrust into my mouth. I pumped him again and again, licking and sucking, I messaged his balls and he thrust finally coming in my mouth, I cleaned him up and he smiled at me, he kissed my lips and we both moaned. **

"**I love you Isabella Cullen." He secretly knew that I thought it was sexy when he called me that.**

"**I love you Edward Cullen." I told him, pulling the comforter around us. "You know we have to pick out baby names." **

**He smiled and nodded, leaning down to kiss my stomach, "How about for a boy Zack or Blake?" He suggested.**

"**Yeah, I like those names, or Mason or Anthony." I said, he nodded.**

"**I like those names too." He told me.**

"**How about Emily for a girl." I suggested, he nodded.**

"**I like that name, I don't know about Anthony though, I just don't like that name." He told me.**

**I nodded, "That's okay, and we have another few months before the baby comes."**

"**Do you want to find out the sex?" He asked.**

"**No I want to keep it as a surprise." I told him, "What about you?" I asked, kissing his cheek. **

"**Mhhh . . . Surprise, I like surprises, plus it would be fun to guess colours and stuff." He smiled, "I can't believe I didn't get to bring you to our date." He pouted, I leaned in and bit his lip lightly, he groaned.**

"**When we go home, we will have a date night and Edward I was reading that they have to but a needle in my back if I want to get an epidural, do you think it will hurt?" I asked, snuggling into his hold.**

"**Yes but I told you before I will get you threw the pain." He kissed my forehead, "So we have to go shopping, we only have four months but by the time its February you will be what, five or six months pregnant so you have to slow down and I think we have to talk about your work situation." He sighed.**

"**What do you mean?" I asked, confused.**

"**Well, I don't want you stressed out and I don't like to think of you carrying heavy boxes of news papers to different bosses of companies and stuff, plus you come home sometimes late and it is a lot of stress on you both and I don't want you to miscarry." He told me, holding me tightly, I sighed.**

"**I know Edward, but it's my job and I love working as an editor and Author, it will just be hard to give up." I shrugged, not really wanting to talk about it. **

"**I know Bella, I don't want you getting upset about it, I really don't, and the thing is . . . If you don't give up work, what does that mean, who will take care of the baby when we both have to work?" He asked, his eyes full of stress.**

"**I will Edward, I think I will ask to work from home, loads of people do it." I told him, kissing his lips, "Don't worry so much." I told him, my lips on his again. "What do you like most about this pregnancy?" I asked.**

"**The way you get so horny." He laughed, kissing my shoulder.**

"**Edward . . ." I smacked his shoulder playfully, "Do you just love the sex or is there anything else." I looked at him.**

**He smiled, "There is loads more that I love, I love the way the baby kicks when I put my hand on your stomach, I love seeing you round with my child, I love seeing you look in the mirror and smile while holding your stomach and I love seeing the photos of her or him in the womb." He smiled, his hands touching my lower abdomen.**

**I felt my cheeks go cold and wet, I touched them and I noticed that I was crying, "Damn hormones." I sighed rubbing them away smiling.**

**I looked down at Edward and ran my fingers threw his hair keeping them there, I kissed his lips lightly, "I love you so much." I said, my voice low, I snuggled my head into his chest and looked out at the dark sky the moon high in the sky.**

"**I love you with all my heart, no one will ever change that." He whispered, he held me in a protective hold and I sighed happily.**

**I loved feeling his warm body against mine and his breath cascade over my shoulder. "Edward do you ever wonder how magical a pregnancy is, the way I grow the child in me?" I asked I didn't even know were the question came from, it just ran off my lips.**

"**Yes and No, I think its cool that you can grow the child and give birth I don't know how something so big can go threw a hole that small . . ." I gasped and went into a fight of giggles, I slapped his arm playfully and kissed his forehead, what goes on in that brain I don't know. "What? . . . Anyway, I like the fact of knowing that you did this for us, that you were willing to give up your body and let it change and as I said before, no matter what happens, you will always be my Bella, and you will always be beautiful to me." He kissed my cheek.**

"**Thank you for saying that." I whispered, rubbing my eyes.**

"**Bella why are you crying, it's the truth." He kissed my neck.**

"**I know, just the hormones." I said, he chuckled and kissed my forehead.**

"**You and your hormones . . . A man's best friend." He laughed.**

"**Not when there angry." I giggled as he tickled my side. **

"**Mhhh . . ." He yawned.**

"**You're tired." I commented, "Go to sleep Edward, I love you." I pulled the comforter up and he held me close.**

"**I love you too." He kissed my shoulder and a few minutes later I heard soft snores.**

**I snuggled deeper into his chest and cuddled against him, falling into a dreamless sleep. . .**


	11. Chapter 11: Finding out?

**4 Months Later: Waiting **

I looked at my swollen feet as I sat on the sofa, reading as many baby books, to prepare myself for the birth, Edward was so calm and relaxed while I was freaking out, and I didn't understand it.

I looked at the needle that they stuck in your back for the epidural, I sighed and threw the book aside, I was hungry, but what for. . .

I looked threw the refrigerator and saw nothing, I sighed, I wasn't aloud drive, Edward wouldn't let me since I was due in like a day. Well I would have to disturb him at work again.

I picked up the phone and after four rings he answered, "Hello?" He answered, his voice focused.

"He babe." I said.

"Are you in labour?" He asked panicked.

"No, NO, nothing like that . . ." I sighed. I didn't want to ask again for him to bring food to me.

"You're hungry?" He asked, I heard a few chuckle's in the background.

I gasped, "Did you put me on speaker phone again while you're in surgery?" I asked, annoyed.

"No . . . yes, but I will be home in a little bit, an hour tops, what do you want to eat." He asked.

I smiled, "French fries, chocolate chip pancakes, an Oreo cookie milkshake, chicken tenders and . . . Throw in a muffin, thank honey." I hung up before he could talk me out of it; by saying I was dragging him all around town.

I started crying for no reason, feeling bad that my husband was coming home early just to feed me because I had eaten everything in the cupboard, I sighed and lay on the sofa; I took my stomach in my hands and sighed, "Hi baby, can I ask you something?" I waited for a reply, like a kick or a movement, I felt a slight little movement as if our baby was turning on its back, I smiled, "I just want to ask, can you make it known when your coming out, like kick me before my water breaks, that's all I ask because unlike daddy, I am freaking out, I am not as calm because I am scared, I want you here though, I want to hold you, to kiss you, so just help mommy out with a warning, like a kick or movement before the water breaks." I smiled and sat back patting my stomach, I kind of felt better, as if my stress was relived a bit.

I looked at my body, I didn't feel like crying, I noticed that Edward still looked the same, he was still attracted to me, our sex life only changed in the last month because it was getting uncomfortable, but he honestly didn't mind, he said it was only an advantage that he got, to show me how much he loved me, he said that he would wait until I felt like it, I loved him for that especially, he always thought of me and what I needed. He understood me.

I heard the door open and smiled, my Edward.

"Bella baby, food my darling." He said, walking threw the front door and coming into the living room.

I kissed him lightly on the lips and he helped me up, bringing me to the kitchen. I sat at the table while he set it all out on a plate.

I smiled as I saw him in his dark blue scrubs; he looked so sexy in them. He brought the food to me and I looked into his green eyes, they were tired.

I frowned, "Mr. Cullen are you tired?" I asked a disapproving look on my face.

"Yes, the chief sent me home, saying that he is giving me time off, he knows what its like to have kids and I get a week off and when you go into labour, I get two weeks off to be at home with you guys." He said smiling.

"Of course the chief knows what its like, he had you and three other kids, I knew he was going to give you time off." I smiled, thank Carlisle later, I thought, it was good that Edward's dad was chief because there was no losing vacation time when Edward was sick or anything, Carlisle always had a temp to fill Edward's spot when he wasn't there.

I began eating and looked at Edward, "What?" He asked.

"Nothing, I am just thinking, what time did you leave this morning?" I asked, knowing he had a surgery at like 5am.

"3:30am, I didn't want to wake you." He said, looking at me with dreamy eyes.

"Go sleep, I don't want you tired while I give birth." I said.

He chuckled, "Come to bed with me." He groaned.

I ate and then we walked upstairs to our room. He undressed, leaving him in his boxers, I watched him, and my boy was still hot. I stripped off and reached for one of his t-shirts, I pulled it on and it hung on loosely and I groaned in relief.

I got into bed, with the help of Edward, I snuggled as close as I could, the big baby bump didn't help, it was a bit harder to kiss and cuddle with it being there.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Nervous, but I think so; it will take time to adjust." I said, he nodded in agreement.

"I just can't believe your due date is tomorrow, I wonder if you will be on time or late." He said.

I shrugged, "Whenever he or she is ready." I said simply, "What time is it?" I asked.

"9pm, that time flew by, I have been home two hours." He kissed my jaw.

I giggled as he kissed my lips with an urge. I sighed and he looked at me with a questioning face, I smiled back until I felt a slight kick and then water, "I think my water just broke." I said, shock hitting me, I looked at Edward and I saw the shock wearing off and him becoming into full organised mode.

"Okay the bag is in the car, have to ring the hospital and both our parents but first you need to breath and slowly get to the car." He held me the whole way to the dressing room; he got dressed and helped me.

Soon we were off to the hospital, I started crying as the contractions hit, they were sore, they were intense. I held Edward's hand and tried not to break it when I squeezed it, he yelped when a real bad contraction hit and I squeezed with both hands.

He could deal with it, he put me in this position the big sexy mother fucker, he was so going to pay for this, another contraction hit and I cried out.

We were in the hospital, and I was crying, Edward tried calming me down but the pain was real bad, the epidural didn't work and I could feel everything, Edward was ordering everything in medical talk and he looked panicked, our families were in the waiting room outside, I had been 12 hours into labour and I didn't know how much more I could take, my mom decided not to come, she had a meeting to get too. I cried even more, I felt a hand on mine, it want Edward's.

"Bella sweetheart, breath, everything will be fine." Esme got a cold cloth and patted it across my face and chest, I was grateful.

"I'm scared and it is really painful." I felt more tears run down my face as another contraction hit, it was so intense. Edward came over and held onto me.

"Don't be scared, it is going to be fine." He reassured me.

"Edward is right, everything will be fine and they will give you something for the pain, Carlisle is talking to the doctors." Esme told me.

I lay back and sighed, holding Edward's hand in mine, he kissed my forehead, "I love you." We whispered to each other.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck, another contraction it and I yelped out, he held me, rubbing my shoulders, he whispered love in my ear and I smiled.

I heard the door open and looked to see our doctor, he smiled at us, "Okay, Edward, Bella, you are about 6 centimetres dilated, we cant do anything until we get to about nine or ten, I heard the epidural didn't work, so we are working on something else, we don't want the baby to go into distress, so Bella I need you to stay calm and Esme, Carlisle is looking for you." Dr. Byrnes said. I nodded and rolled onto my side, I held onto the bed while Edward dabbed a cool cloth over my hot and bothered face.

We were 36hours into labour and 8centemeters dilated, Edward had fallen asleep but I accidentally woke him up by messing around with the bed, moving it up and down. We were back to it being night and I was feeling as if I needed to push, I had a feeling to push and even though all the medicines didn't work and it was very painful I had to, the doctor said I was 10 centimetres and kicked everyone out of the room apart from Edward and Esme, who was stepping into my moms roll, I was grateful that she did. I pushed for an hour and the baby's head was only crowning, I had to rest, I was exhausted.

"Bella push, I need you to push." Dr. Byrnes instructed.

I nodded and began pushing again, Edward was holding my leg as well as Esme on the other side of me, he was smiling, "Your baby has a lot of hair." He comented, Edward and I smiled.

I pushed again for what felt like days and soon I had given birth to our son, we called him Blake, he looked like a Blake, Edward held him first, I was way to tired but I jumped at the chance when Edward held him out to me, he looked like Edward. I smiled, our baby boy was perfect . . . . . . . .


	12. Chapter 12: After Birth!

I looked over at a very tired Bella, I smiled as I held Blake in my arms, I sat on the side of her bed and she leaned into me, her eyes closing and she breathed deeply. I caressed Blake's cheek, I couldn't stop smiling, he was so handsome, but I felt for him, he had my hair; it was never going to stay flat on his head!

Bella put a hand on my forearm and I looked at her, she held her arms out for Blake and I gently placed him in her hold, she looked at me and smiled, a nurse came in and sat in one of the plastic chairs, she was wearing light green scrubs and had a clipboard in her hand, she had a pen in hand and looked at Bella and I smiling.

"Hello Mr. and Mr. Cullen, I am Ashley and I will be filling out a form concerning Blake." She said. "Okay, so are you going to be breast feeding or bottle?" She asked.

I looked at Bella, "Um . . . I think I will try breast feeding."

I smiled, kissing her forehead, "Okay, I will mark you down for that and I think in a half hour someone will help you try your first time breast feeding." We both nodded. "Okay, so I here he is 7pounds 12ounces?" She asked.

"Yes." I stated.

She nodded and looked at Bella, "How are you feeling? Do you have any pain in your abdomen or vagina area?" She asked.

"I have small pain in my vagina but it's not too bad." Bella stated, I held her close and she lay her head on my chest.

I looked as the nurse wrote down what Bella had said, "Okay I will page another nurse for some pain meds, and do you have any soreness in your breasts?" She asked.

"No but they are tender if I touch them." Bella replied, blushing a bit, I kissed her cheek, looking at Blake's little fingers, he was so small.

"Okay that's normal, so you look good, um . . . Do you have any questions or anything at all to ask me?" She said.

"Um . . ." I noticed Bella was blushing, "When are we aloud have sex again, do you have to wait until a certain time or . . .?" She asked.

The nurse smiled knowingly, "You can have sex yes, at any time you want but it is better to wait two weeks, so your body can get back to itself and your vagina's canal can be pain free." She answered getting up. "A nurse will be down here in about a half hour to show you how to breast feed and other things like that . . ." She said walking out of the room, she waved goodbye and then left.

I kissed Bella's cheek and she looked up at me, tears in her eyes, "He's perfect, very like you Mr. Cullen." She laughed.

I smiled and held his hands, he griped his small hand around my finger, I leaned down and kissed his forehead, "I love you Blake." I whispered to him.

He held onto my finger and I smiled, Bella had tears in her eyes, she was so happy, I kissed her lips and she smiled, "I have to tell our parents what we have." I laughed.

She nodded, "Don't be long, we will be waiting." I nodded and kissed both there foreheads, in a way I felt a new man, I loved my Bella and son.

I walked out the door and down the familiar corridor, and rounded the corner seeing my family, I smiled widely, they all looked tired, but happy, my mom was the first to reach me, and she practically attacked me, "What did you have? How is Bella? What does the baby look like? Is everything okay?" She asked.

I laughed, "Slow down, we had a baby boy . . ." She squealed and hugged me tightly, "His name is Blake, Bella is fine, sore but doing good, the baby has my hair, skin tone and my nose, but Bella's eyes and ears and pretty much he has her figure, he is small only 7pounds 12ounces." I smiled and hugged everyone, they all congratulated me.

"So can we see Bella and him yet?" Charlie asked, I frowned.

"Not yet, he is only a half hour old and still needs to go through protocol." They all nodded and still had big smiles, I smiled and hugged them goodbye, I went back into our room and found the nurse there, and she was sitting in a chair next to Bella. I sat beside my wife and son.

"Hello, you must be the husband, Edward?" She shook my hand.

"Yes, and you are?" I asked politely.

"I am Nurse Carol." She smiled, "Okay shall we get started on breast feeding?" She asked. We both nodded, "Okay, Bella, do you mind if I slide the gown down?" The nurse asked, Bella nodded and she slide it down, showing her huge breast, the nurse took Blake, placing him in the right position, "Okay so you put his mouth against the nipple, making sure it is wide, like he is yawning, then once that has happened, pull his head towards the nipple and let him latch on, make sure he does this correctly with the lips everted." She held his head up and he latched on with no problem, Bella smiled, "Okay, he is a natural." The nurse smiled.

I smiled as well, "Okay so when 5 to 10 minutes comes burp him, and then change breast and when you change breast continue for 5 to 10 minutes then I would lie him down for a sleep, breast feed him every 2 to 3 hours, the total times you should breast feed him a day would be about 10 to 12 times a day, if he is still drinking after about 10minutes, let him keep suckling, you can never overfeed him" She told us.

She showed us how to burp him and he was doing great, I smiled, that's my boy!

She left us alone and we smiled, I liked this time, just us three. I kissed Blake's forehead, Bella had fallen asleep and I was in the rocking chair, watching Blake suck his thumb and sleep, he had Bella's bad habit, she used to suck her thumb when she was a kid, I laughed.

He made a sound and I laughed again, "I love you" I said to him, I wrapped the blanket tighter around him and held him close, I looked as the door opened and another nurse walked threw, "Sorry to bother you Mr. Cullen, but I would like to ask if you want your family to come see Blake?" She said smiling.

"Yes I would like that, could you tell them to be quiet once they enter this room, my wife is sleeping." She nodded knowingly and exited the room.

I noticed Blake was holding my finger and I smiled, "Your going to meet the family." I said, I watched as he continued to suck on his thumb.

I heard the door open and I saw my father walk in, then my mom and Charlie, continuing by Emmett, Jasper and then Alice. I smiled at all of them. I continued to rock back and forth.

They all came over to me, my mom had happy tears running down her face, "Oh he is perfect, my favourite grandson." She said. I laughed and she kissed my forehead.

I handed him to her and she held him protectively, "Oh Carlisle lets have another one." She said, looking at Blake.

My father's eyes were popping out of his head, "Now Esme no . . ." He shook his head.

Emmett patted my back, "How do you feel?" He asked.

"Like I am on the top of the world." I chuckled.

He nodded and then hugged me, "I am happy for you." I hugged him back.

I was happy to be the eldest of four, in a way I was like a leader! I looked at my brothers and Alice, I was proud of who my family were.

I noticed Charlie was holding Blake now, I smiled. My family . . .


	13. Chapter 13: Learning and bonding EPOV

I sighed when it became night, the lights of the city calming me as I looked out of the window, Bella and Blake were asleep and I was wide awake with excitement, I sighed and walked over to Blake, he was sleeping, his thumb in his mouth, I smiled, I looked over his features, his hair was to the side of his face, and his little nose was breathing in deeply, I looked at his other hand, it was resting to the side of his body, his position was very like mine when I slept, except for the thumb.

I looked at Bella and she looked so Beautiful as she slept, even if her hair was messy and her face was flushed, I sat down on her bed and her eyes opened looking at me, "Baby sleep with me." She said, I nodded and kicked off my shoes and socks, I got under the comforter with her and she sighed, snuggling to my chest. I closed my eyes and lay back.

I fell into a dreamless, peaceful sleep. After what felt like hours, I heard a soft whimper and then a crying sound, my eyes snapped open and I got up, I heaved myself off the bed and went over to Blake's little bed, I picked him up and went to the changing table, I changed him and he was still crying, He was hungry!

I softly woke Bella up and she opened her eyes tiredly, "He needs to be fed." She nodded sitting up as I cradled a crying Blake in my arms and once Bella was ready I handed him to her.

I watched as she helped him latch on, I smiled as I heard him suckle greedily on Bella's milk. She gasped and I looked at her.

"He just suckled a bit to hard, it feels a bit weird." She waved it off and I kissed her forehead.

I sat beside her and she leaned against my chest. I kissed her neck and she laughed, "You need to stop . . ." I raised my eyebrows, "My hormones are going crazy." She laughed.

Blake started gurgling in what sounded like mom shouldn't have moved because he was trying to feed and Bella just stopped, laughing a bit but she tried to stop, she gave me Blake and I stood up, putting a white towel over my shoulder, I put him against my chest, his little hands on my shoulder, the feeling of him against me was amazing. I patted his back gently and he soon burped, "Good boy." I smiled, I kissed his forehead and looked at him, noticing that his eyes were open, I looked into them, kissing his nose. I gave him back to Bella and she went back to breastfeeding. After forty-five minutes of him slowly sucking, Bella gave him to me for his last burping and then he was going to bed.

"Edward you don't mind if I go to sleep, do you? I am hurting a bit." She asked.

"No go ahead, you must be tired. Why are you hurting?" I asked her, she looked at me ashamed. "Bella you can tell me anything." I told her.

"My breasts hurt. I kind of want to put him on the bottle, you don't mind do you?" She asked me.

"Bella, its your body, I don't mind what you do, I will go ask if we can put him on the bottle." I said and she smiled kissing my lips lightly.

I began burping Blake and once he had fallen back to sleep I placed him in his hospital crib and then out on my socks, I didn't want to wear shoes so I shrugged and quietly left the room, I walked to the nurses station and saw Carol, thank god, one I actually know, I have seen at least sixty different nurses and I still don't know half of there names, "Hey Carol." I greeted her.

"Hi Mr. Cullen, how can I help you?" She asked.

"Bella, my wife, she wants to change from breastfeeding to bottle feeding, her breasts are hurting to much." She nodded knowingly.

"Okay well I will drop in bottles in about a half hour, if that's okay. Um . . . Just to inform you, after every two or three ounces you have to burp him." I nodded and she smiled walking away.

I went back to the room and sat in the rocking chair, a few minutes later, Carol came in and put the bottles on the desk, she motioned for me to come to her and I did, "Okay, the bottle is a four ounces, you need 2ounces of water and two ounces of baby formula which is in this tub. Then when they are both in the bottle together, shake it about ten times and then start feeding." I nodded and thanked her.

She exited the room and I saw that it was near feeding time for him. I picked him up from his cot and snuggled him against my chest. I sighed when he opened his eyes, his arm reached up against me and I held out my hand, he patted it and then gurgled. I kissed his hands and he whimpered, I changed him and then began feeding him, he burped a lot and I smiled when he did, he wasn't in discomfort anymore.

I fell asleep with him in my arms, it felt so natural as if he were here the hole time, I looked at Bella and smiled, she was so beautiful, I looked to see her asleep her head was the only thing that was not covered by the comforter, I changed Blake's clothes and then put him back in his cot, falling asleep on the small sofa . . .


	14. Chapter 14: AN

**A/N**

**Hi everyone!**

**i just wanted to say, thank you all for your reviews, i was wondering if you could tell me where you want this story to go and your thoughts on it?**

**Thanks again,**

**IHATEtHEWolFs**


	15. Chapter 15: News!

I woke up refreshed after a very long 48hours, I saw Edward on the small sofa, his legs dangling off the edge, and I stifled a laugh trying not to wake him up. I heard a soft whimper and looked to see Blake, his hands and feet kicking about, I smiled and sat up slowly, I wasn't really hurting that much, I barely noticed the pain.

I walked to his cot and picked him up, "Its okay, mommy's got you." I whispered, I changed him and looked to see a bottle and formula, I smiled, I opened the little mini fridge and noticed that there was one bottle already made, I sighed, I loved Edward and his smartness. I got the bottle and as it warmed up, I changed Blake's clothes so that he was in a white baby bodysuit, it was a bit big for him, and I didn't expect him to be as small as he is but he would grow into them.

I took the bottle, testing it on my skin first, it was only loop warm but I didn't want to burn his mouth, so I shrugged and picked him up off my bed and he snuggled against my chest, I put the bottle to his lips and once he finished every 2ounces, I burped him, I pretended to be asleep when the burse came in and told Edward what to do, that's why I put my head into the comforter.

I smiled as Blake gurgled greedily, milk on the corner of his mouth, "I love you Blake." I said.

He continued gurgling and I smiled, I heard a soft tap on the door and I looked up to see breakfast had arrived, I smiled gratefully, and Esme and Carlisle were also behind the cart as the nurse wheeled it in.

Esme and Carlisle sat in the chairs beside the bed and the looked at Edward, Carlisle went over, putting a blanket around his son. I smiled at that, hopefully that would be Edward doing that to Blake in about twenty-five years to come.

"I am so hungry." I breathed to myself, "Esme to you mind holding Blake while I eat?" I asked her.

She smiled, "Of course sweetheart." I thanked her and brought toast towards me, I put jam on it and then took a bit.

I looked at Edward and smiled, "He has been up all night doing things with Blake, all I here him say is, daddy's here and I love you." I smiled, I loved Edward, and he was so sweet and loving.

"Well, he loves you both and probably didn't want to disturb you as you slept because of that rough 48hour period." I nodded in agreement, Esme handed Blake to Carlisle, who walked over to the window with him, looking out at the city. I smiled, it was a beautiful sight.

"Esme can I talk to you about something . . ." I looked at Carlisle hoping he wouldn't hear.

"Sure sweetie, anything, go ahead . . ." She smiled, holding my hand in hers.

I took a deep breath, "Was it important for you to have your mother here, to have her approval?" I asked her.

She sighed knowing what I was getting at, "Yes." She said.

"Well . . . I don't mean to make this all about me but, since your like my mother, my only mother . . ." I sighed, trying to stop the tears coming, "If you were me, your mother didn't care that you were pregnant and scared to go into parenthood, what would you do? Would you try to contact her or would you continue your amazing life with family that loves you?" I asked her, looking at Blake and Edward.

"Well I would want her here yes, I would want her approval more than anything . . . But if she was going to bring pain and sadness into my life then no, I would leave this hospital with a clear head and get ready for the future with my husband and child." She said, my tears escaped and I rubbed them away.

"It's just that, I don't understand why she is not here, why did she choose her husband over me, her daughter?" I asked.

Esme hugged me and I held her tightly, "I can't answer that Bella but what I can say is, that you have family that loves you and we are all here for you, no matter what . . . As a family we stick together." She told me.

I nodded wiping my tears, "Thanks Esme." And with that I continued my breakfast.

Edward stirred and then stretched getting up, "Hello everyone." He said yawning; he got up and came to sit beside me.

I kissed him lightly holding out a pancake for him, he took it, thanking me, he ate three pancakes and when the nurse came in, she took away Blake so he could get his shots, I winced when she said that but I kept a smile on my face, Edward and I sat in the room alone for a half hour, his parents had to go home and get Jasper and Alice ready for school.

"It's weird with him not here." I stated out loud.

"I know, it's like an ache, I want out baby back." Edward sighed and kissed my lips, "I just want to say, good job Mrs. Cullen, I'm proud of you." He said smiling.

I kissed him back, "I love you."

He smiled and kissed my cheek, "I love you too." I smiled and then the door opened, revealing Blake in a nurses hands.

He was quiet and had red eyes, my poor baby was crying, I sighed and the nurse gave him to me. "He is changed, fed and burped; he is going to be sleeping for a while since the injections had a little bit of antihistamine." I nodded and she smiled, "Okay so here is his birth certificate, you just need to fill it out and then after this afternoons check up on both of you, if you are cleared, you can go home." She said and I smiled widely.

Edward and I sighed his birth cert and I smiled, our baby . . . Coming home with us. I liked the sound of that . . .


	16. Chapter 16: Going home!

The next morning Edward and I were on are way home, Blake was in the back in his car seat and Edward's and my hand were linked. I looked at him as he missed the turn for our house, "Edward . . ." He cut me off.

"Bella, that isn't the way to our house." He said smiling, then it clicked, he sold the house.

"Edward . . . You mean?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Yes Bella, we have moved home and it is one that you will like very much." He said.

I laughed in excitement. We turned a corner and I had never seen this part of town, all I saw was huge houses, nice streets, kids playing and a playground.

I gasped as Edward turned in and drove down a long driveway, I gasped, the house was huge, "Okay, so we are now living in this part of Seattle, this is our new home, it has a large swimming pool, a tennis court and basketball court, 6bedrooms, 5bathrooms and an amazing kitchen, Blake's nursery is all done, our master bedroom is done, the only thing not done is our future kids rooms. . ." He looked at me and smiled, I gasped, that's all I could do.

He got out and opened my door, I got Blake out of the back seat while Edward got the bags, and we walked to the front door. "Would you like to do the honours Mrs. Cullen?" He asked, holding out a key.

I nodded, I took the key from him and opened the door, a lavender smell hit me and I breathed it in, closing my eyes.

I heard the front door being closed and I sighed, I opened my eyes and gasped, it was huge, and I mean HUGE . . .

I looked at the grand living room beside me, the furniture was a tan, pale colour, I smiled and as I saw the same coffee table from the last house, red roses filled a vase that sat on the coffee table, I walked to the living room, rocking Blake in my hands, I looked at the grand black piano in the corner of the room, I saw picture frames of Edward and I up on the walls, there was some of Blake on the mantel piece over the fire. I walked out of the living room and gasped, I handed Blake to Edward in case I dropped him, I had walked across the hall to the kitchen, and any cook would kill for this kitchen.

There was an island in the middle, the kitchen had white cabinets but black marble counter tops, everything was in order, the cutlery, there was food in the pantry. I sighed and looked out the window, there was a large pool and to the side and then a large grass area, there was low bushes and you could see the courts behind them, I looked outside and noticed that there was a barbeque and patio, there was a glass table that could sit six people and heater for when you got cold. I looked at Edward and he smirked, "Just tell me I did well and you love the house." He said excitement in his voice.

"Okay, I love it, you did a wonderful job." I smiled, "Can I see upstairs?" I asked, he nodded and led the way, he led me towards the front door and there was a staircase to the right of the door, we went up and once we got to the landing, Edward pointed to a room that was at the end of the hall, "This is our bedroom." I opened the door and my mouth hung open for a moment, I walked in and saw the bed in the centre of the room a balcony off to the left, facing towards the front of the house, on the right was a walk in closet that held all of our clothing, I went into the room beside it and saw that there was a glass shower and Jacuzzi tub on either side of the room and a little door that led to a toilet. There where his and hers sinks and I smiled. I loved this place already; I went back out to the bedroom and saw that there was a basket for Blake beside the bed.

Edward led me out of the room and across the hall, he opened the door and I could have cried, it was Blake's nursery, a cot was to the right and there was a changing table to the left, there was a wooden rocking chair and I saw that everything was stocked, there was diapers, pacifiers, bottles, formula, wipes, cream and extra blankets, I noticed a baby monitor and I smiled, his room was cute, it was blue and had an animal theme to it. There was a picture of all three of us in the hospital when he was first born.

I looked at Edward and kissed his lips lightly, "I love you, thank you for this, and it's everything." I said, wiping a few happy tears off my face.

"No problem. Come on there is more." He said.

He showed me four other bedrooms that all had double beds in them, one had a bathroom in it, he explained that when Blake was old enough he would have his own room and the next baby would get the nursery, I agreed with him and he showed me the main bathroom in the hallway, it wasn't to big, just a toilet, bath, shower and sink with a mirror cabinet.

He told me there was an attic upstairs and that he would show me it later. We went downstairs and I noticed a room under the stairs, "What's that?" I asked.

He shrugged, "That's my study/office." I nodded and made my way to the living room, I sat down and Edward sat down beside me, laying Blake on the sofa. Edward picked up the remote and turned on the news, I picked Blake up and cradled his sleeping form to my body, Edward got up and pressed a button on the wall, closing the blinds and curtains, he also turned on the lights, but they were low, he went to the front door locking it. He came back with a smile on his face and I was very impressed with all of this.

"How about you and I get into our pyjama's, get dinner and feed Blake and then once he is asleep for a couple of hours, we can have a glass of wine, discussing all of this." I gestured to the house.

He nodded, "Sounds like a plan. In the kitchen there is a cot type of thing for him, so you can lay him down on that while you cook, I will get dressed first." He said. I walked with Blake to the kitchen and set him down in his basket, making sure his blanket was tightly around his small body.

I went to the counter and practically squealed, I ran my fingers over the clean counter top, I smiled widely and took out three pans, all my cooking ingredients for lasagne and started to prepare my meal, I fried the beef, cooked the lasagne sheets. I put them all in the lasagne dish and put it in the oven.

Just as I was taking out the serving plates and glasses, strong arms wrapped around me. "Mhhh . . . You smell good." I smiled, turning around to kiss him; he was in a white t-shirt, with dark blue Ralph Lauren pyjama bottoms.

I pulled away, "Lasagne will be done in a half hour, I am going to take a shower and get dressed, Blake needs to be fed and changed." I told him.

"Okay, you go I have got this." He said.

I kissed him goodbye and padded off through this massive house and to our bedroom, I brushed my teeth and had a long twenty minute shower, I moaned as the hot water hit my back, it felt so good.

I quickly got dressed in a t-shirt, Victoria secret boxers and one of Edward's hoodie's.

I went downstairs just as the timer went off, Edward was burping Blake and I smiled at them, taking the lasagne out of the oven, I placed it on the plates, I brought it to the table and we both began eating. Edward had poured us a glass of wine each and I smiled, "Finally, I get to drink wine again." I said.

He chuckled. We made our way to the living room after dinner, and we both sat on the huge sofa, Blake in my arms. We watched the movie Australia and I cried at the end, I hated the hormones coming from me.

Edward turned off the TV and we sat in silence, drinking our wine Blake asleep in my arms, "He is so small." I commented, looking down at him, I looked at his tiny fingers.

"Yeah, he is defiantly a Cullen." Edward smiled and I lay back against his chest, I put my wine glass down.

"I think its time for bed." I said to Edward, he nodded and lead me up the stairs.

I sighed and held Blake, Edward set him in the little basket and came over to me, he took a bottle of water out from the silver mini refrigerator and gave it to me, giving me the two pills that I was suppose to take for pain, I rolled my eyes and took them, he watched my gulp them down and once he was satisfied, he helped me into bed, Edward turned on the TV, giving me the remote.

He went downstairs to lock up and make two bottles for tonight's feeding. I smiled as he came into the room.

He set the bottle's on his side of the bed and I looked at him, "What?" He asked.

"Give me one of those bottles; I am getting up one of the times during the night." I told him, he rolled his eyes giving me one.

"I don't mind doing it, really, you need to rest." He said.

"Edward, stop worrying about me and get into bed, you are tired and need a good few hours sleep." I pointed towards the pillows and he turned the lights off along with the TV, we snuggled into each other and I sighed, laying my head on his chest, falling into a dreamless sleep . . .


	17. Chapter 17: Going to see the family

I smiled when I woke up in the morning, I heard a whimpering sound and I decided to let Edward sleep, so I got off the bed, picked Blake up and cradled him to my chest, I brought him to his nursery, were I changed him, bathed him for the second time of his life and then I dried him off, dressing him a cute little outfit, it was white and cotton, very comfortable for him.

I sat on the rocking chair feeding him, I smiled as he slowly went off to sleep, and I put the empty bottle down, burping him.

I looked at him in his cot, he was so small, and the cot was so huge, he was sleeping comfortably and I turned on both baby monitors, I padded off towards are room, leaving Blake's nursery door open, as well as ours.

I saw that Edward was still asleep and I sighed, he worked himself into overdrive. He had dark circles under his eyes, he got up twice out off the three times, I sighed, he insisted that I get rest.

I got into the shower and cleaned myself, I did my teeth and then got dressed for the day, I looked in the mirror and sighed wanting to cry, looked like I needed to go to the gym in a week or two, my stomach was so fat along with my thighs. I looked away from the mirror and made my way to our room where I was met by a strong pair of hands.

I hugged myself to him and he hugged me back, "What's wrong baby?" He asked.

"I just feel fat; look at my stomach and thighs." I stated.

"Bella you are being absurd, you are not fat, you just had a baby, don't dare call yourself fat, it's like calling me an idiot for buying this house . . ." I looked at Edward and he was smirking, I smiled and looked at him.

"I love this house, you are no idiot." I said, "How did you do this, how did you get it done in time?" I asked him.

He let out a breath, "A lot of pushing and ordering and . . ." He sighed trailing off.

"Well you got it done . . ." I was cut off by a crying sound, "I'll get him." I said walking towards his room, I picked up my son and held him close to me, he couldn't be hungry, I checked his diaper . . . Nothing, what did I need to do?

I saw Edward in the doorway and he came over to me, I gave him Blake and once he was in Edward's hold, he stopped crying automatically.

"What? How can he want you and not me?" I smirked.

Edward laughed and just shrugged. Bringing Blake downstairs with us so we could eat.

I began making pancakes and toast, Edward set out the jam and plates, I smiled as I watched him with Blake, he was so caring and gentle, I sighed and brought the plates over.

We began to eat and I looked across the table at Edward, this house was so big, how many kids did he want?

"Edward how many children do you want?" I asked, he looked at me and I smiled, letting him know that I was just wondering about it.

"Well four, but we have one already, so three more, you?" He asked.

"I don't know . . ." I said, picking at my pancake, "Like three four more." I said, "I will prepare my ovaries." I smirked and he laughed.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked, holding Blake so that his head was cradled at Edward's shoulder, it was as if he was shaped to fit there perfectly.

I looked at him with a seducing glare, he groaned, "No Bella, you haven't healed perfectly yet." I frowned, "Well we can go to your parent's house?" I suggested.

"You want to drive two hours down to Forks?" He asked.

I nodded shrugging, "Why not, plus I need to talk to your mother, do you think we can stay over tonight or something?" I looked at him.

"Yeah, sure I will call her." He said, handing me Blake, I went upstairs to lie in bed, I was exhausted.

I lay down next to Blake; I gently pulled him towards me, so that he was tucked in to my chest.

I closed my eyes and when I heard the bedroom door open, I didn't bother to look up, I just stayed in that position, I heard him come to my side of the bed and he leaned down, kissing my forehead, I smiled, I looked up to see him sitting on the bed, he was smiling "I love this sight." He whispered.

I giggled and looked up at him, I caressed his cheek with my hand and he reached up taking my hand in his, keeping it on top of mine, closing his eyes and he breathed in. I looked in awe as a tear rolled down his face, why was he crying? Oh god . . . Did I do something?

"Edward . . ." He cut me off bye leaning down and kissing my lips.

"Shh . . . Bella I am so happy right know, that's why I am letting a tear escape." He replied, smiling at me.

He kissed me deeply and I pushed him gently back, "We can't . . ."

"Why not it's just kissing, never a problem before." He said.

"Well this time we have our son beside us." I told him, he had a mischievous smile on his face.

"He won't know, he is asleep." He said.

I smacked his chest playfully, "Well Mr. Cullen, it is different know, we have a child and things are going to be different." I said.

"Like what?" He asked, smirking as he kissed me.

"PDA only when they are around and no this in bed." I said, gesturing to his position, he was straddling my legs and Blake was only a foot away.

He groaned and got off me, "Good boy." I commented.

He looked at me and frowned, "We have to be at moms in three hours, let's go and get ready." He said.

I looked at him and saw that he was sulking, I sighed and got up and walked over to him, "Edward, believe me, once he is asleep for the night, I have you and we can do anything you want as long as that bedroom door is closed." I whispered in his ear, I hugged him, moving my hands down his back and to the band of his underwear, I pulled it away from his body and then released it, it snapped against his skin and I smiled, "You better go have a shower." I said seductively. He groaned and I spanked his butt, pulling away and going over to the bed.

I brought Blake into the nursery and began packing everything he would need.

I packed for myself and Edward, I saw him come out in his towel, his hair wet and dark, all I wanted to do was break the new bed in . . . I zipped up the suitcase and then fed Blake, I changed him and then put a blanket tightly around him.

I sighed and buckled him in his carrier, he looked at me and I smiled kissing his cheek, he looked warm.

Edward then came out of the closet fully dressed. I sighed and bit my lip, holding myself together.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

I nodded, "You get the luggage, and I will get Blake." I said he shook his head and got moving; I put Blake in the backseat of the Volvo and then put his baby bag of supplies on the seat beside him.

I got into the car and Edward looked at me, "Ready?" I nodded and he pulled out of the driveway, then we were off to Forks, our first time there as a family . . .


	18. Chapter 18: Being home!

I looked at Blake in his little portable crib, it was night-time and we were in Edward's parent's house, Blake had been quite today, he was tired I think. I watched as Edward got ready for bed, he was brushing his teeth and when he finally came out of the bathroom, I took my purse and walked in, I took a pair of Edward's boxers and his t-shirt.

I locked the door and used the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and then rooted threw my handbag, finding the box of condoms, I didn't want to get pregnant again (this soon) but I was horny and I wanted Edward. I took two condoms out of the box and then dressed myself for bed; I put the condoms in the waist band part so that they stuck to my hip. I made my way out to the bedroom. I locked the bedroom door and closed the bathroom door, Blake was asleep and I smiled. I got into bed with Edward and he wrapped his arms around me. I looked at the medical book that he was readying, I knew that he was studying for an exam in a weeks time, I also knew that he needed to relieve stress . . . Sex could do the trick, I smiled and let my hair down.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, babe." He put his book down and turned his head towards me.

I reached down and took the condoms, putting them on his chest. "Let's have sex." I said.

He smiled, "Undress yourself." And with that we made slow, passionate sex, when he would thrust into me, I moaned quietly in pleasure.

He would kiss down my neck and down my chest, finally just sucking my nipple, he would caress my breasts before he would thrust into me, going faster and faster until we would reach our climax and then our orgasms came and they were strong.

I kissed Edward, our tongues crashing against each other. He smiled against my lips and I held him close.

We pulled back and our naked bodies were pushed against each other, we fell asleep in each others arms.

I woke up in the morning and saw Edward fully dressed and feeding Blake, I smiled and looked at both of them. They were adorable. I couldn't believe I didn't wake up at all last night, but I was really tired.

"Sorry about last night, I didn't wake up." I frowned.

"Its okay babe, you were tired." He smiled.

I giggled and got up, wrapping my robe around me, I made my way to the bathroom and closed the door, I got into the shower and let the hot water run down my cold body, I got out and did my hair, I brushed my teeth and then got dressed, I looked at Edward and he was smiling at me.

I went over to him and kissed his lips; I picked up Blake and kissed his forehead. Edward cleaned up the room and I giggled as he picked up the condom wrappers.

"Okay so I was thinking, what do you want to do today?" I asked him.

"I don't know, your dad and my dad are going to the shooting range and they asked me to go so, if you want to talk with my mom while I do that and then when everyone gets home from summer camp we can go to the mall or out to dinner." He shrugged, sitting across from me.

I nodded, "Yeah, sounds like a plan."

We made our way downstairs to the kitchen, I had Blake who was asleep and I couldn't wait to have a normal breakfast, it was weird how much you missed when you were pregnant, no drinking, no running, no fun, but it was rewarding.

I sat down at the table across from Esme, she put down the magazine she was reading and smiled up at us, "Good morning."

"Morning." I yawned.

"Tired?" She asked.

"No, but I bet Edward is." I laughed. She looked at me questioningly, "Oh . . . Edward got up all last night to feed him and stuff, I feel bad about that, and know he is making me breakfast." I shook my head, smiling at his generosity.

"Well, I did that with Carlisle all the time." She giggled, "Give them a good kick and they get up." I laughed.

She smiled and looked at Edward. "Your brothers just left for football camp and your dad is waiting for you in the garage." She smiled.

I took a sip of coffee and moaned as the taste hit my lips again. "That is so good." I smiled.

Esme chuckled and I looked at Edward. I ate quickly and said goodbye to Edward, "Don't let my dad shoot you." I whispered to him, he laughed and shook his head, kissing me.

I let go of him and he took Blake, saying goodbye to him.

I went back to the sofa, sitting by Esme.

"Esme, can I talk to you?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Of course."

I smiled, "I know that this is embarrassing to talk about and you don't have to answer if you don't want to but . . . How did you and Carlisle keep the romance while having children?" I asked, "How did you and him keep that strong bond?" I asked.

She smiled knowingly, "Well . . . He would usually take me out and we would make time for ourselves, its hard when the baby is a few days old, you have to bond and let your body heal, but if he gives your flowers or chocolates of anything that's means something . . . Give something back, weather its making love or simply going out, anything that you two can do by yourselves from time to time." She smiled.

I blushed, "How long did you and Carlisle wait . . . To have, you know, sex?" I asked.

"Um . . . . About four days, five days. Around that time, why?" She asked.

"Just wondering . . ." I shrugged.

She nodded and took Blake, she held him as he sucked on his pacifier. It was cute seeing them together. I looked down at my body frowning, I was still in my maternity close, my stomach was obviously flatter but I still needed to lose a few pounds maybe 30 or 40, I used to be a size 0 and I know was a size 4, it annoyed me. I felt like a different women, I was 97pounds when I got pregnant, I was know a 130.

"Bella, you look fine and when you get back up on your feet, you will shed the weight, don't worry about it, I was the exact same way." She smiled, wrapping Blake into a blanket.

I nodded, knowing she was right but it still upset me. "Esme, when do you get your period after you give birth?" I asked.

"Ehh . . . Well with mine I skipped one period and then my cycle started again." She said.

I nodded, "Mine is in two weeks, so if I skip that cycle I will have mine in about a month and a half?" I asked.

"Yes . . . that's if you skip it. So our you and Edward going for more in a year or two?" She asked, gesturing to Blake.

"Yes, I want three but he wants about four or five." I smiled, "That will be a lot." I giggled.

"Yes it will be." She laughed, "So how are you feeling after the experience of giving birth?" She asked.

"Well, I feel different, and more emotional than before, like I am concerned about my body and how I look, but I am mostly concerned about him. I notice when I am holding him, I am a lot more careful with how I move, like no sudden movements or anything." I sighed, "And I wanted to say . . . Thank you for being there, in the delivery room, it was very generous of you to do that." I said, wiping away my tears, "Even though I cant deny that I wanted my mom there, I am glad it was you because I know that your never going to leave and I know that you are always here for me and Edward and know Blake, so thank you so much." I whispered, wiping my tears, trying to get my feelings across.

"Oh Bella . . ." She came over and hugged me tightly, of course I will always be here and if you ever need me, just ask and I will be there." I nodded, kissing her on the cheek.

I smiled, as she wiped my tears. She placed Blake in his car seat, covering him with a blanket.

"So have you talked to your mom?" She asked.

"No . . ." I shook my head, "She doesn't know that he is born." I sighed.

I picked up my phone and sent her a quick text, _Hey mom . . . Just wanted to say that four days ago Edward and I became parents to a wonderful baby boy, we named him Blake!_ I sent it and hoped she would reply.

I placed my phone on the table and smiled at Esme, "So . . . What are you doing tonight?" I asked her.

"Ehh . . . I can't say." She smiled widely.

"Tell me." I demanded, looking at her with surprise on my face.

"No, you will find out soon enough." She whispered.

The rest of the day went by quickly; Esme and I chatted about girlie stuff and arranged to get our nails done this weekend. I smiled as we acted like a mother and daughter, always able to tell each other everything that we would let ourselves say. I smiled as she told me about her first pregnancy . . . Edward was born three weeks late and she said he was big for a baby.

I noticed that Blake was small, his weight was normal but his length was small only 16 to 19 inches. She told me that it was normal, Jasper was the same. I smiled at that, having reassurance.

Esme and I started on desert for tonight, Carlisle rang saying that we would have pizza tonight, so Esme and I were making brownie's and homemade chocolate syrup. I giggled as we both went to the bowl, licking the spoons before we put them in the dishwasher. I fed and changed Blake before I held him for about a half hour.

When Edward came back, he was excited to see all of us, my dad stayed for a while, holding Blake and telling me how proud he was. I laughed at that, snuggling into the sofa, Edward put a blanket around me and I lay my head on his chest, hearing the sound of his heartbeat. It was nice that we could all just sit around and talk being a family . . . I looked forward to the future of when Edward and I had all our children here.

I sighed when my phone vibrated, I saw that it was from my mom, but I didn't open it but as I did, I let out tears at the first word . . .

**Sorry it has taken so long to post, I have been studying for my exams. Xxx hope you enjoyed the chapter . . . Review! **


	19. Chapter 19: A mother's decision?

_Sorry the chapter is so short . . . Enjoy!_

_**I looked over my mom's words, Fat whore, I should never have supported you and Edward's wedding, I should have told you the day you got engaged that I was done with you. I say your baby is an ugly piece of meat that I would pay thousands for someone to kill. I hate you and your life, I am done with you, never call me, text me or come and see me, I wish you and your horrible life good luck, you fat no good arrogant women.**_

**I couldn't understand why she was so mean to her child, she constantly did this, I was in and out of her life when she wanted me, and she would lure me in like a puppet and then shoot me down again.**

**I cried, my tears streaming, remembering what she had done last time and this time hurt even worse because she brought my baby into it, I left the room, and I could here Edward following me, I broke down into sobs as I hit the stairs, Edward picked me up and carried me bridal style up to our room, he lay me on the bed and tucked me under the covers, holding me. **

**I held onto him, and cried, I showed him the text and I watched as his face expressions changed, he was angry I knew that but when I saw a tear fall from his eye I held onto him tightly, giving him support. He pulled back to look at me and I looked into his bright green eyes. "You know that it's not true, right? You are not the things she says you are." He held my face in his hands caressing my cheek.**

**I know, it's just hurtful to here it, that's all. I whispered.**

**He looked at me and nodded. He took my hand and brought me to the bathroom, bringing me to the bathtub, he sat me down on the edge and got a cloth, rubbing my eyes and cheeks, I realized that they must have been red. I frowned and then looked at him, he had red cheeks but his eyes looked clear. I caressed his red cheek and he smiled weakly.**

"**Don't take any word into account of what she says, okay?" I said, kissing his cheek and then lightly in the lips.**

**He nodded and then we stood up, his body towered over mine as he looked down at me; he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me in a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around him neck and my fingers laced threw his hair. I kissed his neck and jaw, showing him love . . . Like Esme had told me.**

"**I had a surprise for you but I am sorry, it will have to wait until Friday." He gestured to the window and I looked out it, there was a storm. I groaned, I hated storms, Edward closed all the blinds in our room as the lightning was close and kept flashing, I held onto Edward as the thunder rumbled loudly above us, he chuckled, "Your okay Bella, how about I go get Blake, while you get into bed and we can all watch a movie?" He suggested, I nodded and moved the portable crib over to the bed. **

**A few minutes later, Edward came upstairs with a pizza box and Blake; he also brought blankets and a few bottles for Blake also his diaper bag.**

"**The heating got knocked off, so you have to warm up." He told me as the thunder rumbled even louder than last time. **

"**Edward I'm scared." I said a little panicked.**

"**Its fine love." He said, setting a sleeping Blake down in his crib, and tucking two Blankets over him. **

**Edward set all Blake's supplies down. And then passed me the selection of movies, The thunder was loud and the lightning was so close that I knew it was overhead. Edward opened the pizza box and climbed into bed with me, he held me close and we put The Hangover into the Xbox, he turned the movie on and we began watching it, we ate the whole pizza and I smiled when Esme brought us up four brownies and syrup, Edward couldn't get over how good they were and I smiled, he was so cute.**

**The thunder was load but it was moving away. When Blake woke up, I had to get out of bed, he wasn't hungry, just needed to be changed and held, I noticed how cold it was and I shivered. I made sure he was warm enough before I took him out of bed.**

**I prepared a bottle for Blake just in case he needed it, I changed hid diaper and then we got into bed beside Edward, Edward held him and I snuggled into his side. We both drifted off to sleep. I woke up and noticed that my boys were still asleep; I took Blake from Edward, setting him in the crib. I then snuggled back into Edward, his warmth and heartbeat lulling me back into unconsciousness. **

**I sighed, a bittersweet day ended up to be amazing, because I had my loving husband to protect me and my adorable son to watch over. My life was truly amazing at this point in my life.**


	20. Chapter 20: A bad nightmare?

_I stood up; looking at the coffin that held Edward, I looked on as he was wheeled into the church, I watched as the priest went to the podium but I didn't pay attention, I looked beside me, I looked at the coffin it was so close to me that I touched it, I touched the part of the wood that had Edward's head on the other side of it. The coffin was cold and I let out a few tears, holding tightly onto Blake, I watched as Emmett said him Eulogy, followed by Carlisle, Alice and Esme. I sighed handing Blake to Alice, I stood up to read my speech but as I walked up the steps, there was a lump in my throat and as I turned to the people I looked at all there faces, looking at my sons face and finally the picture of Edward, his face bright and happy, his eyes shining . . . It was the picture when Blake was first born, I sighed and began speaking . . . ._

I woke up, tears streaming down my face, I clutched onto Edward, making sure he was alive; I snuggled into him, my hand going around his waist tightly. My tears continued to stream down my face as the nightmare replayed in my memory. I clutched Edward's t-shirt and held onto him even tighter, letting out a whimper.

I felt him groan and I noticed that my tears were falling onto his bare neck. "S-so-rry I stained your shirt." I stammered trying to get control of my tears.

"Babe what happened?" He asked, sitting up and holding me tightly in his arms. I clutched his t-shirt and he turned on the lamp. "Bella, talk to me please." He begged, kissing my forehead.

I closed my eyes and looked at him, "Nightmare." I whispered, shaking.

He held me tightly, "Its okay . . . Do you want to tell me about it?" He asked.

I looked into his eyes and sighed, "You got shot . . . You died in my arms and I was at your funeral with Blake and . . ." I couldn't go on, I just cried and he held me.

"Bella its okay, it was a dream . . . I am not going anywhere, I promise." He said to me, looking me in the eyes, I kissed him lips and rubbed my eyes.

"You never know when death will come." I sniffled.

"Well I will fight and tell death to fuck off." He laughed a little, I giggled a bit, feeling better.

"Bella, don't worry, I am never going to go anywhere." He said.

He turned off the light and we held each other as we lay there, his arms around me and I have never been so comfortable, I ran my fingers threw his hair and felt the smoothness of it, I kissed his lips lightly but pulled back because a soft whimper came from the cot. Edward got up and changed Blake, bringing him to me, I held him and Edward warmed up a bottle. I smiled as he came back to bed, he gave me the bottle and I fed Blake, I burped him and I expected for Edward to put him in his crib but he held Blake against his chest.

I smiled and stroked Blake's messy bronze hair. "You know he is like a mini Edward, he looks so like you but he is small like me when I was a baby." I stated and smiled as Blake sucked on his thumb, my habit.

Edward groaned, "It is going to be a while until he stops sucking on his thumb." I shrugged, rubbing my finger lightly over his cheek.

"I want another one." I thought out loud, I blushed and shook my head, resting it on Edward's shoulder.

"Can we at least wait until he is six months old, then if we start trying, when the second baby is born Blake will be about a year and a half?" I nodded in agreement and smiled. I couldn't wait until I had more children, but I didn't want to rush, I wanted things to go smoothly.

"So you agree about me being a stay at home mom and when the kids are older I will go back to my job?"

Edward smiled, "I have no problem with that."

I kissed his lips lightly and leaned back tiered pulled the comforter over my body and snuggled into Edward's side. I sighed and looked at Blake, his blue eyes looking into mine; I smiled and kissed his cheek. Blake was kicking about and wiggling, I laughed as Edward tried to control him. It was so cute.

Once Blake had fallen asleep, Edward put him down in between us and we both made sure he was secure before we closed our eyes falling asleep ourselves. I was frightened over the dream but I knew that nothing was going to happen to both of us anytime soon. We still had our lives to live and I wanted to do so much more with Edward and our family before we left this earth.


	21. Chapter 21: Again?

_**6 MONTHS LATER-**_

I smiled, looking at Edward with Blake, Blake was giggling as Edward tickled him. I laughed as they both were playing on the ground. Edward acted so immature when they played with each other, but it was nice to see there bond though.

I sat down, and Edward sat beside me nudging me with his elbow, "Bella look." He whispered. I looked up and smiled, Blake was on his tummy trying to lift himself up, Edward and I had wide smiles as we saw him on all fours but when he started to crawl I had happy tears in my eyes, Edward leaped up and picked Blake up, hugging him and lifting him into the air. "Well done baby." Edward laughed.

I stood up and hugged him "You crawled your such a good boy, well done." I said in my baby voice.

Edward put him back down and we got pictures of him crawling, I put them onto my laptop and E-mailed them to my dad and Edward's parents. I looked up and saw Edward coming in with Blake crawling behind him, I smiled as he came around to the table, looking up at me, I picked him up and he sat on my knee.

Edward sighed looking at the time, "I got to get ready for work."

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 9am, I nodded and got up, placing Blake on my hip, I kissed his lips and he hugged both Blake and I before getting his dark blue scrubs and briefcase, making his way out the door.

When I put Blake down he crawled to the cabinet were I kept the pretzels and sweets, he was so like his dad. I shook my head and took a bag of pretzels out and then made my way to the back yard. I set Blake down on the grass and put a navy hat on him, making sure his face was covered from the sun. I watched as he picked up toys with his right hand and then threw them away.

I frowned, "You can't keep doing that." I told him, he looked at me and smiled, he then crawled across the grass and began to throw them again, I got up and brought him and his toys back to the blanket, I was afraid of him falling into the pool, he began to cry and this was the part I hated . . . The part were I had to tell him right from wrong "Blake stop, you cant go over there, you will fall into the pool." I told him, I held onto him and he tried to wiggle his way out of my hold, "Blake stop." I told him sternly, he stopped and I lay him down on the blanket.

I rubbed his red blotchy eyes and lay down with him, but he got up again and started crawling towards the bushes, I groaned and picked him up, I decided to bring him inside since he wouldn't listen, I went into the playroom and turned on cartoons, I put a blanket on the floor and put him down I took a few toys and gave them to him, I opened the packet of pretzels and gave him one to suck on, I laughed as his face went all smiley because he liked the taste.

When nap time came I brought Blake up to him room and sat down in the rocking chair, I gave him his bottle and he held it, sucking on it as I rocket us back and forth, I watched how he silently went off to sleep, I smiled and took his bottle out of his mouth. I put him in his crib and tucked a blanket around him; I turned on the nightlight and then went downstairs.

I picked everything up that we had left in the backyard and then went inside. I sighed and closed my eyes. I lay on the sofa, my head pounding. I felt like I was before I found out Blake was born, I shook the thought off and just lay there a cool wet cloth on my forehead.

I smiled at the though of having another baby. Edward and I were trying but we wanted it to happen naturally, we didn't want to rush things.

I lay there for what seemed like minutes but when I heard a crying sound, I looked at the clock realizing that it was 3pm. I sighed, the afternoon was going fast.

I rushed upstairs and saw Blake sitting up in his crib, I picked him up, changing him and then I went downstairs and into the kitchen. I got his highchair and began feeding him baby food.

He patted his stomach after I had fed him and I laughed. He smiled and I stroked his long bronze hair. I set him down and he rolled around on his blanket, I got a sinking feeling to buy a pregnancy test, I had the feeling that I was pregnant. I sighed and tried to shake the thought off but it was still in the back of my mind.

I picked up my handbag and shrugged, it was time to find out if I was pregnant or not, even though I probably am not. I picked up Blake and grabbed my car keys.

"Let's go to the drug store." I smiled, saying it in my baby voice.

He clapped his hands as I put him in his car seat, I waved at a neighbour that was passing and she waved back, holding onto her one year old son.

I got into the car and drove towards the city; I pulled into the store and placed Blake on my hip. I walked down the isles and got three different pregnancy tests.

When I walked up to the counter, I gasped. "Mike Newton?" I asked, looking at him.

"Bella." He said in amazement.

"Yeah, how are you?" I asked, looking at him.

His eyes went straight to Blake and I smirked, trying not to laugh, I put the pregnancy tests on the counter and he looked at me with a surprised expression. He shook his head, "Yeah I am good, so you got married." He mused.

"Yeah, to Edward." I smiled.

He coughed, "Cullen?" I nodded and he shook his head, "So this is his son?" He asked.

"Yeah, he is our son, say hi Blake." I said to him but Blake looked at me a disgust expression on his face.

"So you pregnant again?" He asked as I paid for the items.

"Well I am going to find out." I said. I waved goodbye and then exited the store, trying not to laugh at Mike's expression. Blake looked up at me, shaking his head; I got to the car, bursting out in giggles.

"I have to tell you daddy about this." I said, laughing. I buckled Blake in and then got in the drivers side door.

I drove to the milkshake shop and ordered an Oreo Milkshake. I then drove home and put Blake on our bed, occasionally sharing my milkshake with him. "So what do you think of mommy having a baby?" I asked, he just looked at me, reaching for my milkshake.

I shook my head, "Is that all your interested in, don't you want a brother or sister?" I asked him.

He just looked at the milkshake and I sighed giving him some, he hummed and I laughed. I placed him in his playpen that was at the side of the room and he looked as I went threw my bag. I took the pregnancy tests and went into the bathroom.

I peed on all six sticks and waited for three minutes.

I looked at the first one:_ Positive _

Second one: _Positive_

Third one:_ Positive_

Fourth one:_ Positive_

Fifth one: _Positive_

Sixth one: _Positive_

I smiled and picked up the pregnancy tests, putting the lids back on the parts were I had peed, I sighed and shoved them in my drawer, I looked at Blake and he was busy playing with his blocks, I smiled, he was so cute.

I heard footsteps on the stairs and smiled when I saw Edward, he was home early. He came over to me and I kissed him hard. "So what did you do all day?" He asked.

"We played outside, went to the store, I saw Mike." I laughed at the thought.

"What happened?" He asked, smiling himself.

"Well, we go into the store, Blake's on my hip and we got our items and then went to the counter and I saw him, he is still the same, he was like so you have a kid and I was like yeah I married Edward and he just went all defensive but the look your son gave him was priceless, it was full of disgust because when Mike said your name, Blake would look at him with that disgust face, it was so funny, but I have to tell you something more important." I smiled widely, moving closer to Edward and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What is it?" He whispered.

"Well, I am pregnant again, I am 9weeks along." I squealed and Edward literally jumped on top of me, he was kissing me and I was kissing him.

Our mouths were together, out tongues fighting for dominance and I broke away for air, "So you're happy then?" I whispered, catching my breath.

"I am delighted." He said in a normal voice and that got Blake's attention, I heard Blake squeal and Edward laughed getting up to pick him up, Blake snuggled against Edward's chest, smiling.

I smiled and then booked the Gynaecologist for tomorrow afternoon.

Edward and I had dinner and then put Blake to bed, Edward and I made slow love that night and I had a smile on my face going to bed.


	22. Chapter 22: Surprise!

I sat in the waiting room of the gynaecologist's office, Edward was on the other side of the building, he couldn't make it since he had an emergency surgery, and Blake was with Edward's colleague. I smiled, I didn't mind going in alone on the first trip, to find out if the baby was in me or not.

My name was called and I went into the woman's office, "Bella, it's so good to see you again, how is Blake doing?" Mrs. Carol said.

"Blake is great, he is crawling now." I smiled.

"That is wonderful. So what are you here for today?" She asked.

I smiled, "I think I am pregnant again. So I need to run the test." I told her.

She nodded, smiling widely, "So you know that if you are pregnant, we have a selection of doctors that you can choose from to deliver the baby, I will be your nurse again . . ." She smiled, "So do you want Dr. Byrnes to be the one to deliver the baby or a different doctor?" She asked.

"I think I will stay on Dr. Byrnes service." I told her, she nodded writing it down on my chart.

"Okay, so have you taken a pregnancy test? And if yes, what did it say?" She asked, filling in a form.

"It said positive." I told her.

She nodded, "Have you had your period this month?" She asked.

"Yes but I was spotting, and the last cycle was the same." I told her.

"Okay, have you been drinking, doing drugs or smoking in the last two weeks." She asked.

"I had a glass of wine at dinner three days ago." I said.

"White or red?" She said, quickly writing my answers.

"White."

She nodded and then got another form out, "Have you had and morning sickness, headaches, dizziness?" She asked.

"I have had headaches, feeling really tired, sleeping in and I got sick last Thursday in the morning but I thought nothing of it." She continued to nod, scribbling my answers down.

"When would you get this dizziness or headaches, is it in the morning or afternoon?"

"Eh . . . Around five in the afternoon." I said.

"Okay, so now I am going to put you on the monitor, see if I can see anything in your uterus and let's hope we see a baby in there." I smiled and quickly got changed while she hooked up the monitor, I sat on the bed and moved my shirt up, and I unbuttoned my jeans so she could move the stick more easily.

"Sorry, this is going to be cold." She told me, putting on the gel, I rested my head back and looked at the screen, she moved the stick around and I looked as she kept placing it to one side. Her expression was changing a lot and I looked as he eyes squinted a bit.

"Is everything okay?" I asked a little panicked.

"Everything is fine; I just need to double check something." She told me.

I nodded and she went outside the door, getting another doctor, she soon came back in a blond haired women came in after her and she smiled at me, "Hello Bella, I am Mrs. Stewart; I am just going to have a look at you." She said, moving the stick up and down my abdomen.

She smiled, "I found the problem, its one sack not two." She told us.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Well, if you look here, you can see a heartbeat." I looked to were she was pointing and saw a little tiny thing moving, "And if you look here you can see another heartbeat. Twins, they are sharing the same sack meaning they are going to be identical." She smiled at me.

I gasped, "Twins. O My God." I smiled, "Two babies." I said surprised.

They nodded and printed pictures out for me, "You are about 8 weeks in, your size is a little smaller than I would like it to be but just snack and have bigger meals and you should be at a normal size for them in no time." She smiled, handing me the pictures and rubbing the Gel off my stomach, "Your due date should be November 26th. Come back in four weeks for a check up." I nodded and got up thanking them.

I went to the desk; I scheduled my next visit and then made my way up to Edward's office.

"So how did it go?" He asked me, once I had gotten there, I looked at Blake crawling around and I smiled.

"Well I am pregnant but with twins." I told him, he got up and hugged me.

"We are so lucky I bought that house." He whispered, not thinking I heard.

I laughed and we then went out to celebrate, we just needed to figure out how to tell our parents . . . .


	23. Chapter 23: Fighting!

"So were having two babies." Edward looked at me from across the table. We were in my favourite restaurant that had famous Italian food that I loved.

I smiled, "Yes, so what gender do you think the babies are?" I asked him, holding his hand from across the table.

"I don't know, maybe a boy and girl." He shrugged, looking at his menu.

"I defiantly think one is a boy but I am not sure about the other." I sighed, deciding to have a salad.

"How do you think Blake will handle it?" He asked me.

I looked at Blake in my arms and kissed his forehead, "I don't know, he might love it or he might be jealous for a while." I said. I looked down at him and he smiled, clapping his hands. I laughed and Edward chuckled.

"Sounds like he is okay with the idea." Edward said while the waitress brought over our drinks.

I looked as she stared at Edward and slowly moved away, glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and drank some of my water. Edward and I ordered, I decided on a salad and a mini margarita pizza, while Edward ordered pasta.

When our food came, I put Blake in his stroller and began eating the pizza, "So when are we going to tell our family?" I asked.

He sighed, "Well what date is it?" He looked deep in thought, "April 14th, so Easter is coming soon, in about a week I get off work and we go to Forks for the holiday, so then." He looked at me for approval; I nodded and gave Blake his pacifier.

"Is any of the extended family coming down?" I asked.

"I think Matt is coming down with his children, Granny and Grandpa, my mom's sister is coming with her kids and husband also uncle James is coming, also your dad and Heidi, I don't know if anyone else is coming or not." I nodded.

"Isn't it weird, that we were just there not last Christmas but the Christmas before and I was pregnant, now I am pregnant again, anytime we go down there for a holiday you seem to get me pregnant?" I laughed.

He shrugged, and smiled to himself shaking his head; his silent laughter shaking threw his body. I rolled my eyes and continued to eat.

When we paid, and Edward had given me a very long slow kiss by the car he went back to work and I went home with Blake.

I put him down for a nap and I watched as he silently slept. I took out his baby book and continued to write down what he had done. Example: he crawled yesterday.

I looked over the Album seeing, my first pregnancy test stuck to the page, his sonogram pictures, Edward and I in the hospital with him, his foot print, his hand print, when he had smiled for the first time. I let out my happy tears putting the book back; I kissed his cheek and went to my room. I sat on the edge of the bed, I took out the baby book that had every name that existed in it, I looked threw them and decided on two boy names and two girl names, I wrote them in the back page of the book, satisfied with myself.

Boy names: _Dylan, Patrick._

Girl names: _Emily, Georgia._

I heard a whimper and I got out of bed, I took Blake into my arms and went downstairs to feed him. After that I changed him, putting him in white cotton shorts and a navy t-shirt, I placed him on the living room floor and gave him toys, I cleaned up a bit and stared on dinner, making homemade lasagne.

At six o'clock I heard the front door open and Blake squealed, clapping his hands. I picked him up, "Daddy's home." I said, walking towards the front door.

Edward smiled when he saw us and I gave him Blake, I kissed his lips, "How was your day?" I asked.

"Eh . . . It was good, did two heart bypasses." He shrugged.

We walked into the kitchen and I suddenly smelt smoke, not burning smoke but cigarette smoke, I sniffed and went over to Edward. "Edward . . ." I growled, "Please tell me you have not been smoking." I said in disbelief.

"I had one cigarette; it's not the end of the world." He told me.

I took Blake from him, "Go have a shower." I said, putting Blake in his highchair.

I put dinner on the table just as Edward came down, I didn't bother to look at him, and I was disgusted that he was smoking.

I sat down and pulled Blake's highchair towards the end of the table. I started eating and Edward stared at me but I kept my eyes on the window, looking out at the darkness.

"Bella . . ." Edward said in annoyance, I didn't answer, "BELLA." He yelled, slamming his fist down on the table, I had never seen him like this.

I stared at him, "What?" I asked my voice rude.

"What is wrong with you? One cigarette is not going to kill me, it's not like I am going to die." He exclaimed.

"Yes but your one step closer." I told him.

He huffed and I got up, going to the pocket of his coat, I threw the lighter on the table and then opened the packet, 12 cigarettes were missing.

"Really only one cigarette, well there is about 12 missing in this packet, stop lying to me" I said.

I took Blake into my arms and made my way upstairs, leaving Edward at the table. I put Blake in his crib and gave him his bottle, I watched him until he was asleep. I sighed and left his door open; I went and had a shower, putting on my pyjamas. When I walked out of the bathroom, Edward walked in locking the door when I was fully out of the bathroom, I sighed in frustration and got into bed, wrapping the comforter around my body and facing away from the door, I decided to give me the silent treatment.

I heard the bathroom door open and I closed my eyes, I felt the bed shift and the comforter being lifted. I heard him sigh and start pressing buttons on his phone. I rolled my eyes and started playing with my wedding ring.

"Bella . . . Will you please talk to me." He said. "Just because I smoked a few cigarettes while coming home, doesn't mean that I am going to die or that I am addicted." He said.

"Well I wouldn't call it a few . . . You're a doctor, a brain surgeon, how are you so brainless?" I asked him.

"I am not brainless." He told me.

"Well smoking cigarettes when you promised me that you would never go near them and then having the smell around your son, I would say that is pretty brainless of you" I told him, closing my eyes.

"Bella you're overreacting." He nearly yelled.

"I am not, I don't want you to get cancer like my grandpa did, I don't want you to die, and a little understanding would be nice." I yelled, getting up and taking my pillow.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I am sleeping in the guestroom, don't come near me." I told him.

He looked pained but I just shrugged, walking out of the room. I went into the guestroom and lay down, it was cold and I shivered, Edward was usually so warm, I shook the thought out of my head.

I had my reasons for not wanting him to smoke: 1. it's bad for you.

2. You can get cancer.

3. The smell is awful.

4. I don't want it around Blake.

I sighed and looked out at the dark sky, the stars shining brightly. I played with my fingers and I then heard a bang, Thunder and lightning. I groaned, I hated thunder and lightning.

I heard a cry and I got up, I went into Blake's room and as I picked him up I saw Edward leaning against the doorframe. I took a bottle pacifier and two blankets; I brought Blake back to the guestroom with me not looking at Edward.

I heard our bedroom door close and I shook my head; I gave Blake his bottle and then wrapped him up in his blankets making sure he was warm.

I lay down and clutched my stomach; I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to ignore the thunder.

When I fell asleep I was dreading the morning, we would have to talk sooner or later . . . .


	24. Chapter 24: Making up :

When I woke up, I groaned, the bright sunshine shining through the window. I looked beside me and saw that Blake was still asleep. I sighed and stroked his cheek. I heard footsteps making there way down the stairs quietly. I pulled the comforter off my body and saw that I was in a pair of Edward's boxers and a loose fitting t-shirt.

I got up and picked Blake up, I put him in his room and then went downstairs. I saw that it was 6:15am and I sighed, I walked into the kitchen and saw Edward leaning against the counter, eating a pancake.

I leaned against the doorframe and looked at the ground. "Um . . . Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." I heard him say, his voice low.

"You didn't wake me." I told him, shaking my head.

"Look, I'm sorry about the smoking thing, if it makes you feel better to know that I won't be smoking anymore." I finally looked at him and saw that he was telling the truth, he looked sincere.

I nodded, "Thank you." He looked at me, beginning to eat the rest of his pancake; I went over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I'm sorry that I overreacted but, we have two babies on the way and I don't want to be inhaling cigarette smoke all the time." I held him tighter.

"I know and I am sorry, won't happen again." He said, holding onto my hands that were resting on his waist. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I smiled, kissing his back.

He turned around and encircled me in his warm embrace, looking me in the eyes. He leaned down, his hands on the side of my face, I reached up and our lips touched. It was a soft kiss, a make up kiss. He pulled away and I hugged him tightly.

"I got to get going; I have a brain surgery at seven." I nodded and reached up, kissing him again.

He smiled and grabbed his car keys. He kissed me once more before leaving. I closed my eyes and breathed in a sign of relief. I put his plate in the dishwasher and then got breakfast ready for Blake, I went upstairs and picked him up, he was still asleep but had to wake up soon, as I was going downstairs he started to stir in my arms, I smiled at him as he rubbed his eyes. I set him in his highchair and allowed him to wake up before I fed him.

"So Blake, what do you want to do today?" I asked him, he looked at me with his wide green eyes and started saying stuff in baby language, I laughed. "Well I was thinking we could get some things for the twins." I said. He nodded and began talking again.

I giggled and picked him up, I ate my breakfast and then went upstairs, I placed Blake on the floor in my room and let him crawl around while I got dressed, I looked at my skinny legs in my dark jeans and realised that I was pregnant again, that I had a limited amount of time being skinny before I got huge thighs and a big butt.

I shrugged the thought off and decided that it didn't matter; Edward still looked at me the same. I put on a dark blue hoodie and left my long hair down. I picked up Blake and brought him to his room; I changed him and then put him in a white bodysuit. I smiled, all done.

I put him in his baby carrier and got my keys, I put Blake in the car, giving his pacifier, and I made sure his stroller was in the truck before I made my way to the mall.

Once we were there, I got Blake out and put him in his stroller, I went into the mall and made my way to the baby store, I looked threw outfits and other thing, then it suddenly hit me, did we need another crib?

I groaned and picked up my phone, ringing Edward's phone . . . "Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Babe, I just need to ask, do we need to get another crib?" I asked him, waiting for his opinion.

"Yeah but if you think about it, were will we put Blake, he will still be a year and a half we cant put him into a bed he could fall out." I sighed.

"Um . . . We will discuss this later, I got to go." I told him.

"Okay, I love you." He said, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Love you too." I answered. I skipped the cribs and double strollers for twins; I would have to sort this out with Edward.

I got clothes, more bodysuits and gloves so that they wouldn't scratch there face's. I made my way to the food court and sat down; I got myself a subway and began eating.

"OMG . . . Bella." I heard the familiar voice.

I looked up and smiled widely, "Angela, I haven't seen you in ages." I smiled, getting up to hug her.

"O My God, I haven't seen you in ages, how have you been?" She asked me.

"Busy." I laughed, gesturing to Blake.

"You got married?" She said in disbelief.

I smiled widely, "To my high school sweetheart." I told her.

"Wait you and Edward got married and had a baby?" She asked shocked.

I laughed, "Yeah, well what about you?" I asked her.

"Well I am engaged to Ben, my high school sweetheart." She fluttered and I smiled.

"That's wonderful." I told her, picking up Blake.

"He is adorable and looks like a mini Edward." She laughed.

"That's what I always say." I shrugged, I was so happy to see her. "Say hi Blake." I kissed his forehead.

"So what have you been doing career wise for the last six years?" She asked.

"Well, I married Edward, we both went to college, he is know a brain surgeon and I got my degree to be a nurse, so I am going to be a stay at home mom and when are children are teens I will start being a nurse. What about you?" I asked.

"Well Ben is a financial business man and I am working as a teacher in Forks elementary school, teaching 4th graders." She said, looking at Blake.

I fed Blake his bottle and continued to talk with Angela about what she had been doing the last six years, I learnt a lot about her and Ben, they seemed like they were good together.

We had exchanged numbers and e-mail addresses, promising to see one another at Easter.

I went home with Blake and we both had a nap, waiting for Edward to get home. . .


	25. Chapter 25: Memories and Fun!

I woke up and saw that it was dark out, I was tucked into bed and I could hear and faint slapping noise, I turned and opened my eyes. Seeing Edward studying, his medical book in his lap, while he held Blake who was chewing on a toy with one hand and slapping Edward's stomach lightly, making a baby sound every once in a while.

I watched as Edward put down his medical book and picked him up, Blake sitting on his stomach and his back resting against Edward's legs that were bent.

"You want attention, don't you?" He said to Blake playfully.

Blake said something in baby language and held his toy out to Edward.

"No thanks buddy, I don't need it." Edward told him, "I love you." He whispered.

I smiled and moved over to them, I kissed Edward and he kissed me back, licking my bottom lip, we both moaned and I pulled away giggling.

Blake smiled at me but lay himself down on Edward's chest, yawning. I laughed quietly as he yawned.

"What did you do to tier him out, Mr. Cullen?" I asked.

He smiled, "Well, we played a game, we crawled all around the house and outside, it was fun." He laughed, holding Blake to his chest.

I gave Blake his pacifier and he closed his eyes. I held Edward's hand.

"Can you believe we have two more on the way?" I said, I couldn't believe it.

"I know, we are going to be very busy." He smiled, "Just how I want it to be, a big loud happy family." He laughed.

I smiled, "Yes . . . Should we go have dinner?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Just let me put him in bed." Edward gestured to Blake.

I nodded and went downstairs, I ordered pizza and then got out a glass of wine for Edward and a 7up for me. I went to the living room, taking a 20 dollar bill with me. I sat on the sofa and waited for Edward.

A few minutes he came down and sat beside me putting the baby monitor on the table, "I ordered pizza, I hope that's okay?" I snuggled into his chest.

"Yeah, it's fine . . ." He trailed off taking a sip of his wine.

"Did I tell you that I saw Angela at the mall?" I looked up at him, he smiled.

"Really, how is she? I haven't seen her since high school." He kissed the top of my head.

"She is wonderful, she got engaged to Ben Cheney; remember him, her boyfriend in high school." Edward nodded and smiled.

"I am happy for them; they were good together in high school." He said.

The door bell rang and he got up, he looked at the monitor, to see who was at the gate, and then pressed a button. He came to me and I gave him the money.

He paid for the pizza and came back with the box. He set it on the table and gave me a plate with a slice on it, taking one for himself.

We ate in silence for a few moments and then I looked at him smiling, "I picked out baby names, you want to hear them?" He nodded.

"For boys I picked Dylan and Patrick and for girls I picked Emily and Georgia." I told him.

"I like those names, but what if its and boy and girl?" He asked.

"I don't know, you can choose." I put the ball in his court.

"Emily and Patrick." He said. "I like those names." He whispered, taking another slice of pizza.

I laughed, "So do I." I said silently and he kissed my forehead.

"Do you remember the times when we first met and I got grounded because I failed a test and would you sneak me out because you wanted to see me?" I laughed.

"I remember, I gave you piggy backs down the tree and then we had to walk all the way around the corner because we didn't want your dad to see my car." He chuckled. He sighed in what sounded like content, "Look what's happened since then . . ." He lifted his hands up and smiled, gesturing to everything around him, "I am 24 years old, a surgeon, I have a wife who is pregnant with our new arrivals, I have a loving son upstairs and a beautiful house and great health . . ." He then turned to me, "I have to thank you for most of that." He smiled, leaning in to kiss me.

I straddled his waist and kissed him hard; he kissed me back with enthusiasm. I smiled against his lips and sat down, I lay across the sofa my feet on Edward's lap.

He took them in his hands and started rubbing them, I moaned, "That feels so good." I smiled.

I looked at Edward and he was concentrating on my feet, rubbing them . . . I took my feet away from him and sat up, snuggling into his chest. "I love you." I whispered into his ear before kissing it.

He looked at me and I looked into his eyes, seeing so much love and happiness, he started to lean in and I followed.

Our lips met again and we both sighed in relief, his hands gently made there way down my shoulders, then down my back until they rested on my hips. He pulled me closely to him and his lips moved down my neck and then went back up, kissing along my jaw. I moaned and I felt him smile against my skin. His hands rubbed up and down my back.

I pulled away breathless and he smiled. I laughed breathlessly and he got up, carrying me upstairs I tucked my head in the crook of his neck. He placed me on the bed and I smiled, pulling him down with me, he chuckled and rolled on top of me, he hovered over me but didn't put weight on me.

I kissed him and he laughed, I giggled and pulled his shirt up, seeing his amazing chest. He took off my top and I kicked off my sweatpants, leaving us both in our underwear.

"Edward . . ." I said, a little panicked.

"Yes?" He looked at me worriedly.

"We cant. I read that sex in the first trimester with twins is bad, the sack is more likely to contract." He nodded and looked down at me.

He put his forehead to mine and smiled, kissing my nose, "We don't have to have sex, just kiss." He shrugged and I nodded, less panicked.

We continued to kiss for about and hour before deciding to go to sleep. Edward wrapped his arms around me tightly and I snuggled into his warm embrace, my head, resting in the crook of his neck. I sighed and fell into a wonderful, resting sleep.


	26. Chapter 26: Forks!

_**One week later . . . . **_

I looked around the room and smiled as I saw Blake, he was on his back, looking up at the ceiling, he was giggling at nothing and I watched as his arms and legs kicked about, I smiled and kissed his bare stomach.

He was only in his diaper because he had just been dried from the bath I gave him. I packed his bag since we were going to Forks this afternoon, I got all his supplied and then dressed him in a white t-shirt and little jeans, I put socks on him and then a sweater, I put him in his crib and he played with his toys.

I walked into my and Edward's bedroom, I packed for both of us and then put the suitcase by the door. I picked up Blake and brought him downstairs, I put him in his highchair and kissed his forehead, I gave him his food and then changed him, I heard the house phone ringing and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered, putting Blake in his playpen.

"Hey babe." I heard Edward say.

"Oh, hey . . . How was the surgery?" I asked.

"There were complications, so they gave me a break after 7 hours and I have to go back in once they repair his liver, which will be in about 2 hours." He yawned.

"Oh god . . . You must be tired, so Blake and I are going to leave here in about an hour and I have packed for you. So when are you going to get down?" I asked him.

"Um . . . Late tonight, once I am finished I will drive down, I say around 2am I will get there." He told me.

"Okay. You sure you're up to that?" I asked, my voice concerned.

"Of course, I don't want to wake up tomorrow and drive two hours, I want to get it done and over with." He said, I could here the smile in his voice as Blake yelled in baby language.

"Okay, only if you're sure, um . . . I have to go; our son is looking for attention." I laughed. "I love you Edward, be safe when driving." I told him.

"You do the same, I love you and Blake. I will see you late tonight." He whispered.

I hung up and went over to Blake who was throwing toys, I sighed and took him in my arms, I put him in his highchair and made myself soup.

I ate in silence and then put the suitcase in the car, I made sure all the doors and windows were closed in the house and then put the alarm on. I took Blake and put him in his car seat, then I out his strolled and other things in the trunk and backseat.

I got into the drivers side and started the engine, I reversed out of the driveway and made my way onto the highway.

I stopped at port Angels and grabbed a coffee and changed Blake.

When I got to Forks, I went to my house first; I wanted to see my dad. When I pulled up at the similar house I had grown up in, I smiled and got out, and I got Blake out and made my way to the door, opening it with my key.

"Dad?" I called.

"Bells? What you doing here, I thought you were coming tonight?" I heard him say, heaving up out of his arm chair.

I saw him come down the little hallway and I smiled, I hugged him and he smiled taking Blake from me, "It's good to see you. And how is my little man?" He looked at Blake and kissed his cheek.

We made our way into the living room and I put down a white towel, for Blake to crawl on, I moved the coffee table slightly so he had more room on the carpet.

I placed Blake on the ground and took his sweater off, I sat back and looked at Charlie, he turned the volume of the game down.

I smiled, "So, what's happening chief?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Nothing, it is boring around here without you Bells; you should consider moving back here." He said.

I rolled my eyes, "Dad Edward and I have told you that we are content in Seattle, we like the city, we have a beautiful new house up there and we don't want to come back to this small town." I said.

He nodded, "Any news on your part?" He asked.

I was glad he changed the subject, "Um . . . Yeah, big news actually. But you can't tell the Cullen's they don't know yet and I want Edward with me while I tell them." I watched as he nodded and I continued, "Well . . . I am pregnant again with twins." I said.

Charlie smiled and got up, hugging me, "That's great, congratulations." He chuckled.

"Thanks." I said, sitting down.

"So how far in are you?" He asked.

"I'm about two to three months, and I don't know the gender, I don't want to know I want it to be a surprise, they said the babies are sharing a sack, meaning there is a high chance of them being identical. So we will have to wait and see." I smiled.

Charlie had a goofy smile on his face and I laughed. We talked for about an hour more before I left to go to the Cullen's. I smiled when I got to there driveway.

When I had the car parked, Emmett was already at my door, "Bella." He smiled, "Thank god you're here, I have been alone all afternoon, mom is out with Alice, Jasper is gone out with friends, dad is at the hospital and I am bored so . . . Where is Blake?" He asked.

"Nice to see you to Emmett." I laughed. "Okay, you bring everything in and put it in our room, I will get Blake then we will play video games, deal?" I asked, he nodded eagerly and I laughed, he got everything up the stairs and set up for me in the matter if minutes, god he was really bored . . . I thought to myself.

I had put Blake on the floor and he was crawling around, Emmett was watching him and I laughed as Blake would touch something valuable to Emmett and Emmett would carefully take it out of his hands.

When Blake had fallen asleep, Emmett and I played video games, "So where is my brother?" he asked.

"In surgery." I said, "He has been fixing and rearranging someone's organs for the last 10hours." I told him, "He is working to hard, he needs to slow down." I said quietly.

"He sounded tired when I rang him; he told me he wouldn't be here till late tonight."

I nodded, "I know. How is Rosalie?" I asked him, nudging his elbow.

He smiled, "She's good, she is doing well at modelling." His smile widened.

I laughed and put the controller down, I looked at the time and groaned, only six o'clock. "Emmett I am going to bring him to bed." I gestured to Blake; he nodded and continued to play the game.

I lay Blake in his crib and he rolled over and fell back asleep, I put the baby monitor on and went downstairs, I read threw magazines in the kitchen and soon enough Esme, Alice and Jasper came home.

I hugged them all and was truly delighted to see them. When it was just Esme and I left in the kitchen I smiled, I could finally talk to her alone, "So . . . I was wondering if you could talk to Edward for me." I looked at her.

"About what?" She asked concerned.

"Can you tell him to cut back with work just a little bit, he is working himself to the bone and its concerning me, he is tired but yet when he comes home, he makes sure to make time for Blake and I and he only is getting four hours sleep, I watch as he wakes up in the middle of the night, check his pager and then study. I just don't want to tell him myself but could you?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Of course sweetheart, do you want to keep it anonymous or . . ." She left it hanging.

"I don't mind; maybe hint its me that is concerned." I told her. She nodded and smiled.

"Um . . . Bella, he was crying upstairs." Jasper said, walking in with Blake.

"Oh shoot I forgot to bring the monitor with me. Thanks Jasper." I said, taking Blake into my arms and smothering him with kisses.

The evening passed quickly and dinner was amazing, Esme was a very good cook.

I was sitting in bed and Blake was asleep, it was 2am and still no Edward, he had rang me to tell me that he was on his way but he wasn't here.

I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up, the bedside lamp was being shut off and Edward's arms where being wrapped around me. I turned and snuggled into his chest.

"Edward?" I asked, wanting to hear his voice.

"Yes Bella?" He kissed my forehead.

"I love you." I told him.

I heard him chuckle and he tightened his hold on me, "I love you too. You should go back to sleep." He whispered, kissing my lips lightly.

I snuggled into his chest once more and he pulled the comforter up around us. I fell into a dreamless comfortable sleep.


	27. Chapter 27: Needing to know?

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AWHILE, HOPE YOU ENJOY . . . ! XX**

I woke up and it was daylight, I sighed and looked at Edward, he was sleeping peacefully. I noticed that he had stubble around his face, I sighed, if he hadn't shaved it meant he was too tired to.

I sat up and looked at his bedside table and saw that it was 10am, I looked at the empty baby bottles on the bedside table and huffed angrily, more to myself than him, I never got up, he always did, but maybe I was the cause to his exhaustion?

I got up and noticed that the door was open and that Blake wasn't in his crib, Esme . . .

I smiled and had a shower before getting ready, I went downstairs and looked around, no one was home, which was weird. There was usually always someone here.

I went into the kitchen and saw a note on the counter:

_Dear Bella,_

_Everyone is at the zoo for the day, we took Blake. Be back this afternoon._

_Xoxox Esme._

I smiled and started to make myself a cup of tea, just as I had sat down, I saw Edward at the stairs, he was in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, and he hadn't shaved. I looked at him as he walked in to the kitchen and put water into his mug then the coffee grains.

"Morning." He said, stretching.

"Morning." I said in a low voice, upset with myself at the thought of him being exhausted because of me.

"You okay?" He asked in a concerned voice as he hopped onto the counter.

"Honestly no." I shook my head looking at him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He looked at me, his face confused.

"I am just going to say it . . . You are exhausted and I feel as if I am to blame for it, you are always getting up to feed Blake and either I don't wake up or you get to him before he wake's me up. I hate seeing you like this." I nearly yelled.

"Looking like what?" He asked.

"Edward, you haven't shaved, that means you couldn't be bothered to and that indicates that you are tired, you are constantly getting up during the night, you work 24 hour shifts three days a week and you always make sure that you spend time with Blake and I. I don't mind that you do it but I think you need to cut back at work, you are killing yourself and I can't watch anymore." I yelled at him, I didn't mean to yell but I was angry and I needed to get it out.

I looked down at my hands before looking at him, his expression was unreadable. "I am fine." He said. "I don't need to cut back on work." He whispered.

"You do . . ." I muttered.

"I don't." He huffed.

"Edward, we can argue about this all you want but you need to stop acting like a child and agree with me that you need to cut back, when the twins get here I don't want you exhausted, we will have three children under the age of two, and I need you to be alert and not exhausted." I told him.

"I am fine, I don't need to cut back and I am alert and excuse me for trying to be a good husband and letting my pregnant wife have rest and sleep so she doesn't miscarry." He yelled and made his way out of the kitchen, I saw him pick up the keys of his car and I sighed.

"Edward . . . Edward . . ." I called but he just slammed the door and made his way to the car, "I would never leave you." I whispered under my breath as I watched him drive off.

I let my tears fall and I went into the living room, I lay down and le my tears stream, I wanted Blake, I wanted my baby.

I cradled my barely swelled stomach and curled into a ball, I put an afghan over me and looked out the window, it was a nice day for going out and I looked at the clear blue skies, it reminded me of the place were Edward and I met, I smiled getting up, I wanted to go there.

I put on sweats and running shoes, I locked the house door and began walking, I walked down the long driveway and then through the town until I got to the park, I walked past the pond and went to the playground, I sat down on the swing, the exact place I met Edward.

I began swinging slowly, remembering our first kiss, I remember he had stopped swinging and looked at me, then I stopped and he looked into my eyes, he had leaned in and then our lips met, making the most magical moment of my life.

I smiled at the memory, I looked at the tree house at the top of the big oak tree, Edward and I carved our names in that tree, I smiled and got up from the swing.

I looked at our names and traced it with my fingers, I remember us doing this like it was yesterday.

I sat down on the tire swing and looked around, I noticed Edward, looking at me from the swings, he got up and came over.

"You came here to?" He said in a low voice, smiling.

I nodded, "Yeah, this place means a lot to me." I shrugged, grinning.

Edward looked down at his feet and his hands in his pockets. "I am sorry I left, I just needed to clear my head." He looked into my eyes.

"I understand but just don't leave without warning again, please?" He nodded.

"I apologize and I will cut back on work, I understand were your coming from but I am just trying to keep everyone happy and get enough practice in before I have to take my exams again." I nodded in understanding and he smiled.

"I have to say that I am sorry too, I shouldn't have gone off like that, I shouldn't have lost my temper." I shook my head in disgust.

He sat down on the tire swing with me, and it slowly went around in a circle.

"Its okay, I love you." He whispered and kissed my ear.

"I love you too." I told him and lay my head on his chest. "Edward, when you said you were afraid that I would miscarry, what did you mean? Do you often think about that?" I looked him in the eyes.

"Yeah . . . I am just afraid that I will lose our babies I was like that when you were pregnant with Blake, I feel when there inside you I am kind of helpless, like I can't help them, only you can but when there out in the world, I can help them too, I can be the protector." He said, looking down at me.

"Your always able to protect them, it doesn't matter if there inside me or not, by protecting me, you protect them." I told him, I reached up and stroked his shaved face.

"You shaved?" I commented.

He nodded, "I went to talk to your dad before coming here, he said I was always welcome to advice and he lent me one of his raisers." Edward chuckled.

"What advice did he give you?" I looked at him, concern in my eyes, I loved my dad but he had a failed marriage.

"Just too always talk to you about my feelings and concerns and just to talk through everything and make things right." He shrugged. "I guess that's what we are doing now."

I nodded in agreement and kissed Edward's smooth cheek, he smiled and he stood up.

"Its 2pm, do you want to go get our baby?" He asked.

I laughed, "I would like that, I miss him." I said, snuggling into Edward's chest as we walked.

"I miss him too, I left the car at the station, and we have to walk a bit to go get it."

"That's okay, I walked here anyway." I smiled proudly.

"You walked 5miles and your pregnant, Bella." He sighed, I laughed, he shouldn't worry so much.

We got to the car and got in, it was starting to get cold out and Edward took off his hoodie and gave it to me. I slipped my arms through and wrapped it around me, it was so warm.

"Edward, you're going to freeze now." I said, looking at him, I watched as he turned the heater in his car up and start driving.

"I will be fine." He told me, he set his hand on my inner thigh and we drove home.

There was still no one home, so Edward and I had a bit of alone time . . .

**REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28: Life

After we had our week in Forks and we told everyone we were pregnant again, we got back into our old routine, Edward had taken some time off work and he wasn't so tired anymore, but being five months pregnant with twins was taking a toll on life.

It was hard picking up Blake and playing with him for a long periods of time. But Edward helped a lot.

I looked down at Blake and he was crawling, he was eleven months and getting big. I sighed as I looked at him, he smiled at me.

"Momma." He screamed. I smiled and picked him up gently.

I cradled him to my chest and his legs wrapped around my big stomach. We went upstairs and I gave him his bottle. I put him in his crib because it was nap time, he lay there, his eyes closing slightly.

I went out of his room and into the other nursery. There were two cribs on either side of the room. Edward and I had agreed on setting this room up as the twins nursery and letting Blake stay in his original room.

The room was bigger than Blake's, I looked at there baby books, they were already filled with sonogram pictures and the pregnancy tests I had taken. I looked at a sonogram that had been taken last week, the twins were holding hands and I smiled.

I felt arms wrap around me and I smiled, snuggling into them, "I thought you would be home later tonight?" I questioned, smiling.

"I got off early." I felt him shrug. "What you looking at?" He asked.

"The twins." I said, patting my stomach.

"When are you due again?" He asked.

"In about three months, or two." I shrugged.

He nodded and smiled down at me. I closed my eyes and rubbed my huge belly, I walked out of the room to our room, Edward following me.

We went into our room and I lay down, my swollen feet hurting, Edward looked at me as he took his shirt off and changed into sweats.

He came over to me and took out a message cream from the bedside table, "You don't need to do that." I disagreed.

He smiled, "I do, now give me your foot." He said, I did so and he put the cream on my foot, he gently rubbed it and I loved it, it was so relaxing and nice.

He did both of my feet for a half hour before going into the bathroom and washing his hands. He came back out and crawled into bed beside me. I kissed his lips and snuggled into him.

He wrapped his strong arms around me and kissed my temple, "So are you excited about the twins coming?" He asked.

"Yeah, but its going to be a lot of work, we will have three babies under two years old." I stated.

He laughed, "We will be fine, it will be hard but worth it."

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah . . . Um can I ask you something, its kind of a stupid question." He nodded, "Do you want another child after this or . . ." I left the statement hanging.

"Bella that's not a stupid question, but why don't we use contraception for the next few years, maybe until the twins are like three and then see how we feel about having another baby." He suggested.

"Yeah, I agree with you. So do you think the twins are boys or girls?" I asked him.

He smiled and looked down at me, his eyes loving and passionate, he placed his hand on my stomach and I took it, I moved his hand with mine, to the side of my stomach, one of the babies kicked and I smiled, he laughed and I brought his hand to the other side, "Can you feel that?" I asked as I put his hand where the babies head was.

"O My God, that's amazing." I laughed and he kissed me, it was long and passionate, my hands were in his hair and I moaned into his mouth as our tongues fought for dominance. He won and wrapped his hands around my waist, we pulled away for air and I panted while his lips trailed down my cheek and neck. I smiled in pleasure. I wrapped my arms around him and brought his lips back to mine.

We kissed for the next half hour, Edward had to get up because Blake started crying. I smiled when they got back to the room, "Dada, Dada." Blake said, laughing into Edward's shoulder.

Edward smiled and kissed both of his cheeks before placing him on the bed beside me, he crawled across the bed and over to me. He patted my stomach and then hugged it, I thought it was really cute.

Edward got in beside us and Blake crawled onto his chest, Edward put his knees up and Blake sat against them, Edward took his hands and Blake smiled at both of us, talking in baby language, all he was able to say was 'Dada, momma, no, bottle.'

I smiled and put the TV on, Edward and I watched the MTV Music Awards, I snuggled against his chest as Blake stood up with Edward's help, I looked at there strong bond, they were so adorable together.

I quietly got the camera out of the bedside table and took a few photos of them. I got there attention and Blake fell onto the mattress, he giggled as Edward hugged him tightly, tickling his stomach. I laughed at them. I kissed them both and then got up, I slowly got up, "I am going to order dinner, what do you want?" I asked him.

"How about Chinese?" He asked.

I nodded and took my phone off the bed and made my way downstairs, I went through the menu and decided on a chicken curry with egg fried rice.

I ordered and then went into the living room, I stated to read pride and prejudice again.

The doorbell rang and Edward came down and got it, Blake in his arms. He paid the guy and then closed the door. We went to the kitchen and I got some plates out, I looked at Edward, he was so handsome.

We ate dinner, talking about nothing of importance. I went to bed that night, feeling content and loved.


	29. Chapter 29: Giving Birth times 2!

_**8MONTHS PREGNANT:**_

When I woke up, I felt stiff. I looked at Edward and he was still asleep, his face was the only thing I could see, the comforter was up around his neck and I smiled, he looked so cute.

I heaved myself up with the help of the bedside table. Being 8months pregnant with twins was not fun. I was huge, my maternity clothes didn't fit from my last pregnancy with Blake and I had to spend loads of money getting bigger sizes.

The babies were due at any moment and I was not looking forward to the birth, I had to push two babies out of a very small hole and then I had to push the after birth out.

I made my way to Blake's room and sat down in the rocking chair with him, I rocked us back and forth and then placed him on the ground, he was a year and a half, and he looked so like Edward, I looked at him and he smiled, he crawled over to his crib and placed his hands on the bars, he lifted himself up and then started walking around the room like normal.

He got his blocks and started building them. He came over to me and patted my large stomach. I smiled at him and he started talking him in baby language.

"Momma . . . Momma . . . . Dada." He pointed towards the other room.

I smiled and nodded. I held his hand and we walked to my bedroom. I placed Blake on the bed and he crawled over to Edward, he snuggled up to him and Edward instinctively wrapped his arms around him. Blake lay down and patted Edward's chest.

I heard my phone ring and I picked it up. "Hello." I answered.

"Hi, is Bella Swan there?" A female voice asked.

"This is she." I said to him.

"Oh, hey Bella its Nurse Carol, I was talking to Dr. Byrne's and we both think it's a good idea if we induce labour at around 7pm tonight, the reason we want to so this is because we have been looking at the babies and we don't want them to get to large and then we have to perform a c-section, so are you able to come tonight?" She asked.

"Tonight?" I asked in surprise, "Um, yeah sure." I told her.

"That's great, your room 305 and just tell the woman at the front desk when you get here." She said.

"Okay, bye Carol, thanks." I said before hanging up.

I looked at Blake and he was asleep again, I shook Edward and he groaned. "Edward the nurse just rang I am getting induced tonight." I said, rather loudly.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" He asked, looking at me with wide eyes.

I nodded and he got up, "When?" He asked.

"Tonight at 7."

He smiled. "I will ring everyone; Blake is going to have to stay with them, here." I nodded and while he went downstairs with Blake, I got my suitcase ready. I packed my stuff and left it by the door. I text my dad, telling him the information, he was on his way too.

I stayed in my pyjamas and walked downstairs, Edward was on the phone to Emmett and Blake was in the kitchen beside him, playing with a Tupperware container. Edward ended the call and smiled at me, "Everyone will be here in an hour and your dad will be here later tonight, he has to work a shift." He told me, I nodded and went to get breakfast ready, Edward helped me and put Blake in his highchair.

I gave him some cereal to eat and he smiled, Edward and I ate pancakes with syrup and chocolate. He looked at me and laughed, "What?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "Nothing." I looked at him for a second before resuming and eating.

About two and a half hours later Edward's family arrived, they all loaded into the family room and I sat on the sofa with my legs up, Edward sat in an armchair with Blake on his lap.

"Um, the guestroom's are the two doors on the left, and there is a pull out sofa in the basement where all the video games are and also on the top floor, that bedroom, there is a double bed up there." I told everyone, they all nodded and had smiled on their faces.

"So we were thinking of calling all of you when they are born, if that's okay?" Edward said, placing a kiss on Blake's forehead.

"That's fine but me and Rose are taking the room downstairs where the video games are." Emmett said, Rose rolled her eyes at him and I laughed.

"Jasper and I will take the top floor." Alice smiled.

I nodded and looked at the clock, 6pm. I sighed and looked over at Edward, "We better go." I said.

He stood up and I did the same, he gave Blake to me and I placed kisses all around his face. I hugged him and then gave him to Edward, who said his goodbyes. Esme took him and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I got into the car beside Edward after we had said goodbye to the rest of the family.

Edward and I held hands the whole way to the hospital, I looked at Edward as he drove, his thumb was caressing the back of my hand. When we got to the parking lot of the hospital, I let out a breath, I knew what was coming, and I knew it would hurt, but I couldn't wait to see our babies.

I looked at Edward and he smiled, "I'm right here with you." He whispered.

I nodded and we both got out, we went to the front desk and I told the receptionist my details, she smiled and let me go upstairs.

She had paged Carol and told me to go to the maternity ward. Edward and I got out of the elevator and he signed us in, Carol came and showed me my room, we got settled in and I got into my gown, I got into the hospital bed and lay down. Edward put the blanket around me.

Three nurses came in and strapped a few monitors to my huge stomach, they took notes and then Carol walked in with Dr. Byrnes. The shook Edward and I's hand and we all smiled, talking aimlessly for a few minutes.

"Well, we are going to induce labour, and hopefully in about two to three hours you will be ready to push." He said, "Carol is going to induce you in about ten minutes and you want an epidural right?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, give it to me when I am five or six centimetres." I told him.

He nodded, "That's fine and I will leave you and the nurses, I have to go change." He said.

I nodded and he left, Carol got the IV ready and the shots, she drew a bit of my blood first and I held Edward's hand tightly, I hoped I didn't break it. She induced me and stuck the IV to my arm with a plastic piece of tape.

I sat back and within an hour of them inducing me, I was in a lot of pain, Edward helped a lot with it though.

He sat with me on the bed, rubbing a cool cloth along my forehead. Carol (the nurse) came in and checked me.

"Bella we are going to get you your epidural, your six centimetres dilated." She whispered, while taking her pager and paging someone.

I nodded and held onto Edward. "It will be okay, love." He whispered, "I am going to update the family, okay?" I nodded and he got out his phone, texting everyone.

A man came in and I gulped, there was a long needle, he asked me to sit up and I did, I held onto Edward as he stuck it into my back, I cried in pain and soon it was over and I couldn't feel anything. I sat back in bed as the doctor finished up.

I sat there for another hour with Edward, Carol came in and checked me, she smiled, "Okay you are 9 and a half centimetres I am going to get Dr. Byrnes." I nodded and Edward smiled.

I suddenly felt the feeling to push and I did a bit, our doctor came in and Carol and Edward help my legs, Dr. Byrnes looked down at my private part and told me to push, I did and he smiled, "I would say another two or three pushes and he/she will be out." He said smiling.

I pushed another time and another, Dr. Byrnes looked at me, "Look here." He said.

I saw my baby, he just needed to get his legs out, I reached down and took his out myself, Edward looked at me and chuckled, I couldn't believe I just did that either, I just took my baby out of my own vagina.

I smiled and the nurses wrapped him up, "It's a boy." They smiled, I smiled as well, but looked back at Dr. Byrnes.

He nodded and I began pushing again, "Okay about five pushes and your baby will be out." He whispered.

I pushed three times and saw that my babies head and shoulders were out, I went with my instincts again and put my arms securely around him/her, I pulled my baby out of my vagina and smiled, pulling him/her onto my chest.

The doctors let Edward cut both umbilical cord's. Nurse Carol announced that we had two healthy baby boys, we found out that they were identical as well. They both looked very alike, they had my hair colour and cheek bones but everything else was Edward, I noticed that the were slightly tanned like Edward is.

They got there shots and I looked at the time, 04:23, I saw a camera on the desk and also a video camera. "Did someone take pictures like they did when Blake was born?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Yeah, they took a video and pictures." He said.

I nodded, I was holding one baby and Edward was holding the other. "What are we going to name them?" I asked him.

"Well the baby your holding is 10minutes older, so do you want to call him Patrick?" He asked.

"I like that name. Yeah . . . . Hello Patrick." I whispered to our baby in my arms.

I looked at Edward and he smiled, "What will we name our youngest?" I asked him.

"Well what name do you like?" He asked.

Edward and I switched babies, I looked down at our infant child, he was sleeping peacefully, "Johnathan." I whispered, "I like that name. Do you?" I asked Edward.

He smiled widely, "I love the name. . . . . Blake, Patrick and Johnathan, our sons." I smiled and looked up at him, he kissed my lips lightly before sitting in the rocking chair beside the bed.

We fed the babies and then changed them, I put them down for a nap and Edward and I took a photo of them together, they were so cute.

I lay back on the bed and so did Edward, we both fell into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up by Edward's phone ringing, I picked it up and looked at the caller ID, my dad. I smiled.

"Hey dad." I whispered.

"Bells? Where is Edward?" He asked.

"Oh, he is in the shower." I said, I looked towards the bathroom where the light was shining through.

"Oh okay, we are dying to know, what did you have? Are they healthy? Who do they look like? Are they identical?" I laughed at all the families questions.

"Um, very like Edward, both boys Patrick and Johnathan are there names, both healthy, very small though. Just like Blake was when he was born, Johnathan is quiet and Patrick is the louder one. Um, Patrick is 10minutes older and yeah . . . that's pretty much it apart from how cute they are." I smiled. "How is my other baby?" I asked.

"Oh Bella that's great, Blake is doing fine, missing you and Edward though." He said.

"Aw, tell him I love him. Are you guys coming to visit?" I asked.

"I will and yeah, when are we allowed come?" He asked.

"Come in about an hour." I told him.

He said they would all be here in an hour and that he loved me, we both hung up and I smiled as Edward came out of the bathroom.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Good, I am still a bit numb from that epidural though." I said.

He nodded and kissed my forehead, "The nurses took Patrick and Johnathan up to get some more shots and other things to help them fight against any viruses." I nodded and looked at the time, WOW . . . . It was already 2pm.

I looked at Edward and he sat down putting the TV on, "Oh yeah, everyone is coming in about an hour, and my dad was saying that Blake misses us." I informed him.

"Aw I miss him too. I cant wait for him to meet his younger brothers." He smiled.

I smiled as well, the nurses came back with both babies and asked Edward and I questions about feeding and made notes about the babies, Patrick was 7pounds 3ounces and Jonathan was 7pounds 1ounce.

I loved finding out all this information about them.

I held Patrick and Johnathan at the same time and them handed Johnathan to Edward when he came out of the bathroom.

The phone rang and I looked at it, Edward picked it up and listened to the person on the other line. "Okay, send them up." He told whoever was on the phone.

"Our family is here . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	30. Chapter 30:Family!

I looked at Blake smiling widely as he came in the door, Emmett was helping him walk. I smiled, he giggled and looked at me and Edward. He reached out for Edward but Edward had Johnathan in his arms, he gave the baby to Emmett and took Blake into his arms.

"Hey Blake, how's daddy's little boy?" He asked, kissing his forehead.

"Dada." He said kissing Edward.

"Aw, look at them." Esme and Alice gushed, "There so alike and very like Edward." They both agreed and looked at the twins.

I nodded and handed Patrick to Esme, She smiled down at him and I took Blake into the bed with me. I smothered him in kisses and he giggles, he pointed to the babies and made baby noises, "Blake, there your brothers." I whispered, he looked confused, Edward took Patrick and I took Johnathan into my arms, we sat down with Blake and he looked at them, his hand was out as if he wanted to touch them but didn't, he looked at Edward who nodded with a smile on his face, he looked at me and I nodded my head as well.

He reached out and gently touched Patrick's chest, once he knew they weren't scary, he looked more instinctively at them, he looked at Johnathan and touched him as well, but the next thing he did surprised me and everyone else.

Blake looked at both of them smiling, he kissed both of there foreheads and then sat back, clapping his hands, he was giggling as he looked at all of us.

I smiled and kissed his cheeks and so did Edward, my dad took Johnathan and Rosalie took Patrick.

"Um Bells, your right they are identical but which One's Patrick and which one is Johnathan?" He asked, looking a little nervous, as if he should know the answer.

"Well the one with the lighter shade of skin tone is Patrick and also he has lighter hair. That's how you identify them." I said.

Everyone held the twins and after about an hour of everyone seeing them, holding them, we put them down for a nap. Edward and I rested on the bed with Blake.

We looked at the family and they all looked so happy, "What time were they born?" Esme asked.

"Patrick was born at 01:42 and then Johnathan at 01:52." I told her.

"Well Bella they both had help from you, she pulled they out." Edward said, still in shock of me actually doing it.

"What? It didn't hurt and they both just needed to get there legs out and I lifted them up on my chest, not a big deal." I said, laughing.

"Ow Bella, that sounds so sore." Rosalie said crossing her legs as if she could feel the pain.

I shrugged and Edward picked up the camera, "Want to watch it?" Everyone nodded and I groaned, Edward put a wire into the camera and it began playing.

I was all red and sweaty, I say a head coming out of my vagina and laughed in shock, it was weird to see, luckily all the men except Edward in the room had turned there heads.

I looked at the screen, you couldn't see my privates anymore and I looked as I pulled him out and I smiled, everyone looked at me with surprised faces.

"Ouch." Was all the girls could say.

I laughed, "The epidural worked, I shrugged.

They nodded but still looked at me as if they didn't know how I did it.

I rocked Blake back and forth and he lay on my chest, I looked down at my stomach, there was so much fat I needed to burn off.

I smiled. It was good to see the family, they stayed for a few hours until the nurse said visiting hours were over, I sighed and Edward put the twins to bed, we sat on the bed with Blake and he looked at us, he smiled at us so innocently that I didn't want to let him go.

He was snuggled into Edward's chest and I kissed his cheeks, he looked at Emmett who was holding out his hands to take him back home, he shook his head and clung to Edward's shirt. I rubbed his back and I saw the tears in his eyes.

"Edward . . ." I chocked out.

He sighed and got up, "Blake say goodbye to Momma, were going home." He said, Blake kissed my cheek, his tears rolling down his little face.

"Momma." He said, crying.

"Blake, its okay." I kissed him, hugging him. I handed him to Edward who kissed him and hugged him against his chest.

"I love you." I whispered and so did Edward.

Blake waved at the babies and I smiled, Edward handed Blake to Emmett, who held him to his chest, Blake cried but before he went into hysterics, Emmett quickly walked out the door.

I sighed unhappily, wishing he could stay, Edward and I changed and fed the twins, I lay there with them both on the bed, Edward smiled and whispered that he loved them.

"You have a lot of baseball and football to couch, think your up to it?" I asked, winking at him.

He nodded, "Absolutely." I laughed.

"I cant wait to go home and have a nice shower and be in my own bed and eat food whenever I want." I smiled widely as I spoke my thoughts aloud.

Edward nodded and looked at me as if he wanted to say something, but didn't, he looked as if he were processing the thought through his mind and he looked at me a second time but shook his head.

"What is it Edward?" I asked looking at him.

"Just thinking, what school are we going to put them into?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know, we need to start looking for day care though." I said.

He nodded, and I looked at my hands, I didn't want Blake to go to Day care but I knew he had to so he was interactive with other children.

I put the thought aside, he didn't need to go until another six or seven months. I looked at Edward and he looked the same way.

I looked down at the twins and they were fast asleep, Edward smiled widely and I looked at him, "How am I so lucky?" He said to himself.

I asked that question everyday, how was I so lucky to have Edward and our sons, it was a question I couldn't answer but I was so grateful to have all of them.


	31. Chapter 31: First day home!

I smiled as Edward and I drove home, I had just gotten discharged from hospital and was happy to be going home, Blake was with us, the Cullen's and my dad had to go back to Forks this morning because of a storm that was going to hit tonight. They wanted to get home safe and not drive through the bad weather.

I looked into the backseat and smiled, "Don't you think its weird having the backseat full instead of it just being Blake?" I said to Edward.

"Yeah, but I like it this way." He said, reaching over and taking my hand, he brought it to his lips and kissed it lightly.

I smiled, "Me too, there all so cute." I whispered, I looked at them, all asleep.

When we arrived home, Edward took the twins carriers and I took Blake, I set Blake in his crib upstairs and put his nightlight on. I closed the door but left it open a bit, I went into the twins nursery and saw that Edward was in there putting the sheets onto their beds, we both placed them in there cribs and I kissed there little foreheads.

Edward took the baby monitor and he led me to our room, he helped me into bed and I closed my eyes sighing, I was tired.

"You rest baby, I will get you something to eat." He said, he kissed me softly and then walked out of the room, the baby monitor in his hand.

I smiled and turned the TV on, I looked at the movies I could watch and decided on the hangover.

Edward came back up with pasta, I smiled and sank back into the pillows that were supporting me. Edward got into bed with me and we watched the TV, we laughed and made jokes and I felt as if it were our newlywed stage again, but I smiled, remembering our sleeping children in the other room.

Just as we finished dinner, we heard a whimper, Edward got up and he soon came back with Johnathan in his arms, he gave the baby to me and then got a bottle ready.

I fed him and then changed him, he burped three times, before falling back asleep. Edward put his sleeping form back into his crib and as he checked on Patrick, I checked on Blake, he was awake, but silent, he was looking at his jungle themed ceiling and I smiled. He squealed when seeing me and I picked him up.

I went back to my room and placed Blake on the bed, he looked around, and then at the door that was opening, "Dada." He said, more like a question.

Edward nodded and I smiled as he brought Patrick over, I gave him his bottle and burped him, Blake and Edward were playing with Blocks and I noticed Blake look at me a few times, to see what I was doing.

He crawled over and looked at Patrick, "Blake, this is Patrick." I said. "Patrick." I pointed to him.

"Pa-a-a-t-k-k." He said, Edward laughed and started teaching the word to him. I put Patrick on the bed and got Johnathan, and once I had sat on the bed again, Blake looked at me.

He looked at the babies and looked more closely, he cocked his head to the side, he did this when he was confused. I laughed, "Blake, this is Johnathan." I said, "Johnathan."

"J-o-o-h-h-n-n." He said, he didn't say Johnathan but that was okay, I looked at Edward.

"Well that's going to be his nickname anyway, like johnny or John, doesn't really matter." Edward said shrugging.

I shrugged as well, Blake patted Patrick's chest and then looked at him as Patrick moved, Blake looked at Edward and I laughed at the confused expression on Blake's face, it was so knew to him.

I looked at Edward who was laughing, Blake laughed with him and climbed onto Edward's chest, patting it, he continued to crawl but lay down on his playing mat.

I looked at the twins and I saw that Johnathan's eyes were open, looking around, he was curling up to Patrick and I smiled, he was so cute. I caressed his little hands and then his cheek. They both fell asleep.

I sighed and lay back, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, smiling as I heard there little snores.


	32. Chapter 32: Fright!

**Two years later:**

I smiled as I looked at Blake and Johnathan, they were playing with toy cars on the floor and making car sounds. I thought it was cute! Patrick was looking at the TV, watching a cartoon. I smiled at all of them. Johnathan came over to me and snuggled into my chest while running a toy car along my leg. I laughed and kissed his forehead. I looked at Blake, and he was smiling. I watched as Patrick got up, I heard him in the kitchen, and I groaned as he came back into the room with three packets of pretzels.

He gave one to each of his brothers, and I looked at him. "I hungry mommy." He shrugged.

I laughed and opened each of their pretzel bags. I watched as they all ate and watched TV. I got up and opened the back door. It was sunny out, and I wanted to get the boys out of the house. I made my way to the swings and slid and the boys ran ahead of me. I watched as Blake took the lead and Patrick right behind him, but I didn't see Johnathan. I knew he was the quiet one, but he usually would play outside with them.

I looked behind me and saw that he was slowly walking. He looked as if he was limping all most, or there was something wrong with his leg. He didn't seem to know that his leg hurt or anything.

He walked to me and I lifted him up. "Is your leg all right? Do you have a pain anywhere?" I asked him.

"No, I am fine, why?" He said, smiling at me, his eyes bright.

"I was just wondering." I said to him, I didn't want to worry him at all by saying something.

When I got to the tree house and the swings, I put Johnathan down.I sat on the swing and watched them all play. I looked up and saw Blake up in the tree house, I was nervous because they were so high up and in a tree house but Edward assured me that they would be fine. I began swinging and I watched as they got down, Johnathan was kicking a football while the other two were laughing.

They looked as if they were up to something because of the expression on both there faces. I watched as they talked to each other, and laughed. I walked up to them, "So what are you two talking about?" I asked.

They both looked up at me, there little cheeks slightly red, "Um . . . Nothing." Blake said and Patrick snorted.

"Your up to something. What is it?" I asked in a strong tone.

"We were going to steal dad's gummy bears from his jar." They said, smiling.

I frowned, it wasn't a big thing but it was something they couldn't get away with. "Boys, if I see one gummy bear gone from that jar, there will be serious consequences, understood?" I said.

"We wont take any, I promise." Patrick said, a smirk on his face.

I raised my eyebrow and he frowned, "We wont take any." They both said, looking down at there feet.

I smiled and kissed there foreheads, "Good and why don't we go inside and wait for dad to get home, he should be here soon." They all nodded and I watched Johnathan walk again, he was walking weirdly, his leg was inwards and he was limping.

I frowned, I would have to tell Edward about this.

The boys watched TV and I went to the kitchen. I prepared dinner, and as I put the Shepard's pie into the oven, I heard the door open.

I smiled when Edward's hands wrapped around my waist, and I rested on my head on his chest. He kissed my forehead and I smiled. I hugged him and kissed his lips lightly. "I love you." I said.

He smiled, "I love you, too, baby." He whispered. "I'm going to say hello to our boys." He whispered, letting me go. I nodded and set the timer.

I smiled when I heard a chorus of "Daddy" it was so cute. Edward came in with Johnathan in his arms and Blake in his other arm and Patrick holding onto his leg. They were all laughing, and I smiled. Edward put each of them sitting at the table. They all talked quietly among themselves until I had it on plates.

We ate in silence for a while before I looked at Edward, he looked at Johnathan with a worried expression on his face, and I nodded. He knew I had noticed his limping.

Edward cleared his throat, "So what did you boys do today?" He asked.

"Played and ate pretzels." Blake said, smiling.

"You ate my pretzels?" Edward looked at him and then to me.

"Yes . . ." Blake said with a mischievous grin on his face.

Edward shook him head and looked at me, I smiled at him and he just rolled his eyes and ruffled Blake's hair.

"Anyway, I played football." Johnathan nodded.

"Did you fall when you were running or anything?" He asked him.

"No why?" Johnathan said, looking at me.

"Just wondering, because the towel in the bathroom has mud on it." Edward said, looking at me.

"I will have to change it then, who had muddy hands?" I asked, smiling.

Blake's cheeks went red and I knew it was him, that little cute brat! We all laughed as he raised his small hand. "Don't worry about it, I will change it later." I said, he shrugged and then the boys excused themselves from the table to play a game.

"You noticed?" I said.

"Yeah, when did you?" He asked.

"Um, around 2:30 this afternoon. What do you think it could be?" I asked.

"Well, it isn't causing him pain or he isn't complaining about it, I am not sure, I don't want to freak him out by bringing him into my office or the hospital but its something I am worried about." Edward said, shaking his head and closing his eyes.

I sighed and looked down at my hands that were in my lap, "Well we have to do something." I said.

"I know that." Edward whispered. "We could check his leg when we the boys go to bed, which should be in about . . ." Edward said looking at his watch, "Now."

I nodded, "Boys time for bed." I called out.

They all went upstairs with Edward who was getting them into there pyjama's, I went up and kissed all of them goodnight.

Edward and I went into our room and got into our pyjama's, he looked so sexy in his navy blue bottoms and a white t-shirt, I wore my light blue baby doll night dress and he smiled while looking at me, I winked at him and he laughed lightly.

Edward and I checked on the boys, they were all asleep, so we went over to Johnathan's bed and Edward lifted up his pyjama bottom's, he felt around the leg and noticed the problem, "Bella he needs to go to the hospital and get his leg re-positioned, its out of place." Edward told me and I nodded.

I nodded and got into bed, curling up beside Edward, he wrapped his arms around me and I smiled, "So will John go into work with you tomorrow?" I asked.

Edward nodded and I looked up at him. He kissed my lips, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, "I love you." I whispered to him.

"Love you, too." He said, as i scratched my nails along his back making him groan.


	33. Chapter 33: Hospital!

I woke up to see Edward kissing my bare shoulder, I smiled and rolled over to face him, he looked into my eyes, his smile wide, he leaned in and kissed me but the kiss was interrupted by his pager going off.

"Ugh . . ." He groaned, his head dropping down onto the pillow.

I ran my hands through his hair and he sighed, getting up, he pulled his scrubs on and rang the hospital, apparently there was a doctor in surgery that wanted Edward to fill in for him. Edward told the hospital he would be there in a half hour.

I watched Edward get ready and I quickly went to get Johnathan, I dressed him and got his supplies for the day. He stirred in his sleep as I handed him to Edward; I kissed his forehead and kissed Edward. They left and I sighed, going back to bed, I hated the days when Edward had to leave as early as 6am.

**EPOV**

As I drove down the highway, I could hear Johnathan groaning. "Dad?" He said.

"Yes baby." I answered.

"Dad, why am I in the car and why so early?" He asked.

"Well you have your check up in the hospital today; we want to see if you're healthy." I told him.

"No needles." He whimpered.

"No needles." I assured him.

He looked out the window and sighed, it was still dark out and I knew he was tired.

Once we got to the hospital, I parked the car and helped John out of the car, it looked as if he didn't want to walk because he wrapped his arms around my neck, and rested his head on my chest, curling up to me.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and wrapped my arms around him. I locked the car and walked towards the building. When I walked up to the surgical floor, I noticed that Johnathan had fallen asleep.

I kissed his cheek, "Dr. Cullen." A person behind me called out, I turned and saw Michelle, she ran up to me, "Dr. Humphrey needs you in O.R (Operating room) 2." I nodded.

"Okay, take my son to the children's ward, get him a room there and do not leave his side, and do not let anyone examine him until I get there, understood?"

She nodded frantically and I gave Johnathan to her, I then ran to O.R 2 and scrubbed in. "Sorry I am late Dr. Humphrey." I said to him.

"Its okay, Tina will update you. I am doing a heart surgery, the graph is in, you just need to repair the tear and take him off bypass, then stitch him you. Thanks for taking this surgery ion such short notice." He said, giving me his scalpel.

"No problem, go do what you need to do, I got this." I said, standing in his place and looking at the heart, I began to make sure the graph was stable before I started fixing the repair.

After I had the patient off bypass, the phone in the O.R rang; a nurse went to answer it. "Dr. Cullen, Nurse Sophie from the children's ward, says your son is awake and looking for you and that he is a bit upset." She told me.

"Um okay, is there a surgical resident we can call, I just need to stitch the patient."

"Yes right here." A young man said, I nodded and gave him the stitching equipment that was in my hand.

I scrubbed out and ran to the children's ward, "Johnathan Cullen." I said to the Nurse.

"Right this way." She lead me to a private room.

I saw Michelle, she looked sad, I saw my baby in the hospital bed, he was quiet but there was tears running down his face and his breath was catching. I went over to him and held him in my arms, "I'm sorry I left you." I whispered to him.

He held onto me and I kissed his cheeks, "Can I . . . go h-h-o-m-e?" He said crying.

I closed my eyes and held him tightly, "Get Dr. Mark Sloan please." I said to Michelle, she nodded and walked out of the room.

I lay on the bed with Johnathan, he quietened down when I gave him his pacifier. He closed his eyes and I knew he was tired since we had gotten up at 6am. He held onto my scrub cap, his little fingers feeling the material. He looked up at me as I caressed his hair.

I got up as Mark walked in, I gave him a hug and he looked at John. "What do you need me to do?" He said.

"Its his leg, I noticed limping yesterday and when I checked it, I noticed a bump when his knee joint is, I think its dislocated." I whispered, not wanting John to hear.

"Okay, I will take a look." I nodded and watched as he walked over to him.

"Hey John, I am Mark and I am going to look at you leg." He said.

John looked at him, his eyebrows scrunched together, he took his pacifier out, "Daddy said it was a check-up but when I usually get a check-up doctors looking my throat and ears." He said.

Mark laughed, "He's a smart one." He said to me.

I chuckled.

"Well this is a check-up were I check your bones and see if there strong." Mark told him, "So can I lift up your pants and see your knee?"

Johnathan nodded and I watched as Mark looked over his leg, he felt up and down it and I saw him frown for a second but kept a solid fake smile on his face.

He stood up and thanked John before coming over to me, "I want to run a few tests, I am going to run blood work, a CT and I want to see him walk. Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" I nodded.

Mark looked at me, his head down and I knew what he was going to say but I didn't want to hear it, "You know that it's a possibility." He said.

"I know, I just don't want it to be a possibility." I said, my head resting against the wall.

"Edward, the mass that I can feel in his leg might just be a growing cyst and just needs to be removed, don't get yourself all worked up, it might not be cancer." I nodded and he patted me on the back.

I was a little nervous and I knew what it could be but I didn't want to believe that it was cancer. I sighed and I walked back into his room, he had fallen asleep and I smiled at least he wouldn't feel the needle go into his hand.

I watched the nurse take blood and then I took him to CT, after that I took him back to his room and I rang Bella, I updated her but didn't tell her it could be cancer.

Johnathan woke up, he smiled at me and I kissed his forehead, "Daddy when can I go home?" He asked.

"In a while." I told him.

Sloan came in with a huge smile on his face, "It isn't cancer?" I asked.

"No Edward, its just as cyst that we are going to remove, its causing his knee to not bend properly so we are going to sedate him, take the cyst out and he will be home tonight." He smiled, I got up and hugged him.

"Thank you so much." I whispered.

"No problem, I will be back in 10minutes I just want to get the equipment and an anaesthesiologist." I nodded and went over to my baby.

I rang Bella to let her know and let John talk to her, he seemed a little happier when he heard her voice. I kissed his cheek and then Sloan came back with Dr. Milton.

I sighed and held onto Johnathan . . .


End file.
